PokeSpe High
by psychomartian
Summary: The main characters of Pokemon Special Manga are put into a boarding high school setting. AU: There are no Pokemon here, with characters ranging from Red to N.
1. Getting to Unova

**Ummmm, hi! this is my first story and i expect harsh or fluffy stuff from you! Please don't kill me. It was a hard time introducing all the characters but here they are all 19 of them up until N so please bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon though I wish I would...**

* * *

Arc I - Introduction

Chapter 1 – Getting to Unova

**Pallet Town - 21:00**

"Red! Our flight leaves in two hours! Get down here!" Red was woken up by a scream from a megaphone but it wasn't just any scream, it was a scream from Blue. "Oh my Arceus! Looks like my nap turned to sleep. I really got to stop reading these comics." Red then quickly started to prepare for the said flight.

-5 minutes later-

"Finally, how long are you going to keep us waiting and what are you doing sleeping at this hour anyways?" Blue said angrily. "Hehe, I was reading a book when I dozed off. Sorry, guys." "No, its fine" A girl with a straw hat, yellow t-shirt, and purple boots said. "Okay! Now that we're all here, it's time to go to Celadon! Green, you drive us!" Blue said while pointing to a spiky-haired boy with a green sweater."No, you drive you have your license right?" "Oh, are you talking back to the new student-council president of Pokespe Academy? Do you want me to blurt out what you said to me during the summer?" Blue said while grinning. "Fine, pesky woman!" Green answered coldly. "Yeah! I call shotgun!" Blue exclaimed "That means Yellow and Red are on the backseat. You can talk about your feelings. Right, Yellow?" Yellow started to blush. "What kind of feelings?" Red asked. Green lets out a sigh as he knows it's going to be a long drive to Celadon."

**Violet City – 21:15**

"Crystal! Time to go!" an enthusiastic amber-eyed boy starts banging at Crystal's apartment. "Crystal! Hey! Crys! Time to go!" "Don't you think you should just knock, you might disturb people who are trying to sleep." a boy with red flowing hair and silvery eyes said "Oh, come on Silvy, lighten up. I'm just making sure Super Serious Gal can hear me. " "I can hear you just fine, you should really consider about other people you know?" a girl with light blue eyes said while coming out with her luggage. "Yeah, yeah Crys whatever, let's just go! Oh, Emerald. I didn't see you 'cause you're so short." Gold waved at a short boy with blonde hair shaped like a crescent "Shut up, you pervert!" Emerald shouted. "Come on, stop arguing and let's go. Oh, hi Silver." Silver was in a daze with the thought of his sister on his mind.

**Route 102 – 15:00**

"Come on Ruby, lets run! We have to get to Petalburg!" a girl with hazelnut hair and blue eyes shouted. "I will most certainly not! My clothes will get dirty if I run and these are just sewn and~" a boy with crimson eyes wearing a black and red polo and a peculiar white hat was dragged by his companion. "Oh, come on. When I said you run, you oughta run, 'kay sissy?"

"No! My clothes! Stop, Sapph!" Ruby screamed but stopped when he got hit by a branch and got knocked out.

**Petalburg City – 15:10**

"WALLY TIME TO GO!" Sapphire knocked at the door at a big house when a green haired boy opened the door. "Oh hey Sapphire, I'm ready to go but ummm… What happened to Ruby?" Wally pointed at a still unconscious Ruby. "Oh! He got knocked out on the way here. COME ON RUBY! WAKE UP YA SISSY!" Sapphire shook Ruby violently waking him up. "Let me go, you cave girl!" Sapphire let go of Ruby who landed hard on the ground. Ruby then proceeded to dust himself off. "Hey Wally, whats with that box?" Sapphire pointed to the big box by Wally's side. "Oh this, why this is just my medicine for half of the school year." Wally said happily. "Really? Well it sure is a whole lot." Sapphire admired in awe. "Come on! We have to get to Slateport!" an enthusiastic Sapphire said. "Hold on, let me just change my clothes." Ruby said while trying to get into Wally's house only to be dragged by Sapphire. "No time Ruby, you can change in the ferry."

**Twinleaf Town – 13:00**

"Dia, you here? Come on, we have to get to Canalave for the ferry to the school." A blond boy knocked (barged) into his best friend's room. "Dia, no I mean Diamond. What are those?" the boy pointed to the huge sack beside Diamond. "I might get hungry on the ferry so I brought cookies and stuff." *smack* "We're not going on vacation, damnit! Come on, leave that behind and let's go! Dad's waiting for us at the school." Pearl said while grabbing his suitcase at the front of Dia's house. "Your dad is waiting for us?" Dia questioned. "Well yeah, it's the reason we got these scholarships, remember?"

"Oh, *munch* yeah"

*smack*

"Stop eating!"

**Sandgem Town – 13:30**

"Ms. Berlitz, your luggages are ready for the Royal Unova. Are you ready?" a butler entered an enormous room fit for a princess. "Oh, yes Sebastian. I'll be right out." A dark blue haired girl answered. The butler left the room and went downstairs "Today is my first day of high school. Oh what exquisite feeling I have in my chest right now." "Ms. Berlitz, your father requests your immediate presence in the lobby." Sebastian entered once again. "Okay"

**-the next day-**

**Accumula Town – 4:30**

"HEY BOSS! TIME TO GO!" a black haired boy started knocking unceremoniously loud at a door. Shhhh! Black, people are trying to sleep. By the way, you're up early. That's a new achievement." A girl with long brown hair said. "Yeah, I didn't sleep; I'm so excited for the new school White!" Black shouted even more loudly. "I told you to keep your voice down. Come on, let's go to the train station."

**Nuvema Town – 4:00**

"Bianca? Are you ready? We have to catch the 5:00 train." A boy with classes knocked at his friend's house. "Ready!" Bianca said. "Uh, Bianca why do you have 8 suitcases?" the boy asked. "Well Cheren, I didn't know what to pack so I just stuff everything inside the suitcase."

"You really are a handful sometimes."

"Come on Cheren, this is going to be fun."

**Somewhere – 5:00**

"…" a boy with green hair said.

* * *

**So there you have it, please review. I want to know if I did well or something. I had a lot of fun writing this so, please review :)**


	2. Roommates!

**okay, so this is chapter 2 already since I have already written it on my notebook and just did minor editing...expect the first arc to be finished by Sunday... so thank you for all the views...means a lot to me hehe, but please review so I can be a better. I WANT YOUR INPUT!**

**Gumball(author's nickname): Red will now do the disclaimer to make it more fun... Red...**

**Red: ...**

**Gumball: I got GAME RED! I want manga RED! *sigh* I don't own Pokemon...**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Roommates**

**Pokespe High Auditorium – 9:00**

"Welcome to Pokespe High School. I am your principal Mr. Oak, nut please call me Professor Oak. I hope your stay here will be a pleasant one and always remember to always use protection."

The students were stunned and some were giggling. "Looks like your grandfather hasn't changed, eh Green?" Red said "Kill me now." Green said while trying to hide his face.

"Oh! By the way, Green your mother wants to see you, she wants to give you some new underwear she bought the other day. Green, where are you?" Green tried hiding in his seat but he was spotted. "There you are! Green!" Professor Oak pointed at Green and everyone turned to look at Green. Then a bell rang signaling the students to go to their respective dorms.

"I guess my dorm is St. Mew." Red said looking at his schedule. "I'm on St. Celebi!" Blue exclaimed. "How about you Green?" She pokes Green who wasn't too happy because of the earlier incident with his grandfather. "St. Jirachi, pesky woman." "And I'm afraid I'm on St. Victini." Yellow said. "Since we have different dorms, I guess I'll see you guys at the FS Prop later. I'll be the emcee for the event so you guys better come." Blue skipped away happily. "It's going to be one chaotic night." Green said.

**St. Mew Dorm – 9:30**

"Room 412, Room 412, Room 412…" Red said while walking through the hallway of his dorm. "Senior Red!" Red could hear two boys calling him and he turned around. "Oh! Dia and…. Pearl, right? I haven't seen you guys since middle school." Red said while the trio is now walking down the hallway. "Is this your dorm senior?" Pearl asked. "Yes." Red answered. "Yay! I *munch* guess we're *munch* neighbors." Dia said while munching on cookies he bought from the lobby. *smack* "Quit eating! You glutton!" Pearl punched Dia in the back of his head. "Hahaha, I see you guys haven't changed a bit." Red said while continually walking to his room.

…

"Hey, it looks like we're here. See you guys later at the FS Prop, kay?" Red said goodbye to the two boys. "Okay senior!" the two said in unison.

**St. Mew: Rm. 412 – 9:35**

"Senior!" Emerald shouted before hugging his senior."Oh, Emerald, I guess you're my roommate and you are?" Red said pointing to the green haired boy. "N."the boy answered. "I see, well it's nice to meet you N." Red said happily. "Senior Red, I have a favor to ask." Emerald said. "Yes Emerald?" "Can I have top bunk?" Emerald said pointing to the double deck bed. "Sure thing." Red answered that made the short boy happy. "Yay, senior Red is the best!"

**St. Mew: Rm. 413 – 9:35**

"I wonder if our roommate is already here." Pearl thought as he opened the door. He opened and saw a brown haired guy wearing a blue jacket unpacking. "Hello there, are you our roommate?" Pearl asked the obvious. "YES! HELLO! I'M BLACK AND I'M YOUR ROMMATE FOR THIS YEAR!" the boy shouted. "Well then, I'm Pearl and this is Diamond." Pearl said after covering his ears. "Call me Dia!" Dia said while eating.*smack* "QUIT EATING! HE MIGHT THINK YOURE SOME GLUTTON OR SOMETHING" Pearl exclaimed. "I really don't mind. In fact…" Black was rummaging in his bag making Dia wonder what the boy had in store for him. "HERE IT IS!" Black shouted holding up a piece of ica cream bar making Dia drool. "Here ya go! It's the Castelia Ice Cream Bar, they were out of cones so I bought this but I couldn't get the chance to eat it. Luckily, it didn't melt in my bag." Black said while giving Dia the ice cream bar. "Thank you, Black! I can tell we'll be great roommates." Dia said happily. Pearl sighed knowing he will be having his hands full for this year.

**St. Jirachi – 9:45**

'This is a long way to the classrooms; I must take note of this to prevent myself from being tardy.' Green thought as he scanned through the hallway to find his room. 'Here I am' Green stood at the front of his room; Room 407. He knocked and entered surprised by the silence atmosphere. He found his first roommate to be Silver, who he wasn't looking forward to but at least he knew that he wasn't a conversationalist. He walked up to him and with a sigh asked "Where's my bed?" Silver pointed at the top bunk of the double deck. He could see from the other side of the room a boy with glasses reading a book. This boy was unfamiliar to him so he asked "What's your name?" The boy simply replied "Cheren." without taking his eyes off his book. Green sighed as he knew that even though he was roomed with Silver that it was going to be a nice stay since it was quiet.

Meanwhile at the end of the hallway, "Wally, can you keep up?" Ruby asked the panting Wally. "I-I'm fine R-Ruby, *pant* G-go on." Wally said with his hand on his knees. "Come one, give me your luggage and let's go." Ruby took most of Wally's luggage since he wasn't that strong but he knew what his friend's condition is.

…

"We're here. Wally, please get the door." Ruby asked since he has no free hand, Wally happily obliged although still panting. Ruby dropped all baggage when he saw a certain amber eyed boy lying down the single bed. "Gold! What are you doing here?" Ruby asked afraid of the answer. "Ruby! I see you're still wearing that grocery bag." Gold said obnoxiously pointing at Ruby's hat. "Ignoring, now what are you doing here?" Ruby still asked hoping it was not what he thought. "Oh, I'm (Ruby's thoughts: Dear Arceus, I know I've been a bad person but please don't let this perverted little pest be my roommate.) your (Arceus please, I promise to donate every money I own. I promise to help street children. I'll bring world peace. I'll stop world hunger and poverty just please don't let this bastard be my roommate) roommate." Gold said happily knowing it would upset Ruby. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO~" Ruby dropped everything and started to scream. "Hello, I don't believe we've met." Gold addressed the green haired boy. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" "I'm Wally, a good friend of Ruby, nice to meet you." Wally said with a smile. "Okay then '_Such innocence, I wonder if he will make a great accomplice.'_" Gold said/thought. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" At the other room, three guys were trying to relax when they heard familiar voices at the other end of the room. Green sighed in disappointment knowing that his quiet paradise has just ended.

* * *

**I think that's enough for the boys, the next chapter will be a short one(it will be uploaded tomorrow roughly at the same time). Its just going to cover the girl's dorms. Please tell me what you think...Review!**


	3. Successor

**I'm so sorry for the late update... our Wi-Fi router overheated soooooo... anyways its fixed now and this is probably the shortest chapter ever! I promise, its just to give you guys a glimpse of the girls moving in together...**

**Thank you to OC-Free Dinosaur for my first review, I'll try not to disappoint... and sure why not?**

**So here to do the disclaimer...here's Lyra**

**Lyra: Gumball(author), when am I going to appear...**

**Gumball: Soon, Lyra soon...**

**Lyra: Okay then, Gumball does not own pokemon...**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Successor**

**St. Victini Dorm – 9:50**

"Wow, its really far from school." a panting Yellow started walking in the hallway when suddenly; "Senior!" an enthusiastic Sapphire tackled her from behind. "Oh Sapphire, how are you?" Yellow asked while getting up. "I'm fine, so we're dorm mates, huh? Come on senior, I'll help you carry your bags to your room." Sapphire then proceeded to carry both her and Yellow's luggage. "Thank you Sapphire."

-up to the 2nd floor-

"What's your room senior?" Sapphire asked. "It's room 201." Yellow answered. "Okay, wait! Did you say 201?" Sapphire shouted. "Uhh, yeah." "Wow, we're roommates!" Sapphire was happy to be roomed with Yellow because she was afraid that her attitude other girls. "And here is our room." Yellow said pointing to the room.

When they walked in, they were surprised to find 10 suitcases and an upgraded single bed. "I guess we'll be staying at the double deck." Yellow said playfully trying not to be shocked by the whole scenery. "I guess so." Sapphire agreed although she was still trying to comprehend what she was seeing.

"Excuse me but are you my roommates?" the girls turned to look and saw a beautiful dark blue haired girl with a pink scarf and a white bonnet. Her voice has a certain flair only a princess could match.

"Yes, we are." Yellow said. "Oh then, pleased to meet you." The girl said. "Umm, what's your name? Mine's Sapphire and she's Yellow." Sapphire said while pointing to Yellow. "My name is Platina Berlitz. Please call me Platina." The girl said. "Well, pleased to meet you too Platina." Yellow said.

**St. Celebi: Rm. 303 – 10:00**

"Finally! Room 303!" Crystal said while stretching before going to enter the room._ 'I hope my roommate is normal. That leaves Blue and Sapphire out, Blue is way too persuasive and I wouldn't let her near my stuff ad Sapphire is just a beast.'_ Crystal thought. She lets out a sigh and opened the door."GOOD MORNING! Sorry about the mess!" Crystal saw a girl with blonde hair, green t-shirt and a beanie, along with a heaping pile of clothes.

"Anyways, my name is Bianca and I'm your roommate. Happy to meet you." Bianca said while clutching and shaking Crystal's hands. 'Well, she definitely doesn't give off a devious aura like Blue and she's not as strong as Sapphire based from her grip.' Crystal thought. "I'm Crystal, nice to meet you as well. Shall I help you with unpacking?" Crystal said gesturing to Bianca's bags. "Sure, let's ahhhh~" Bianca tripped on some more clothes. 'Well, she's a klutz,' Crystal thought to herself before letting out another sigh.

**St. Celebi: Rm. 302 – 10:05**

"Hiya! Is anyone here?" Blue said while entering her room. "Huh? No one's here yet? Oh well, I call the bigger bed and the closet." Blue said while jumping to "her" bed. "Umm, excuse me? Is this room 302?" a girl with brown long hair with a blue vest and shorts entered the room. "Oh, its my roomie!" Blue gave her a hug which shocked her companion. "I'm Blue, the student council president of the school. And you are?" "White." The girl said in a low voice. "White, huh? And what is your aspiration White?" Blue asked. "Umm, I aim to be the perfect journalist." White said still in a low voice. "You know what? You're perfect!" Blue said with stars in her eyes. "Perfect for what?" White said trying to act cool. "Well, to be my successor of course." Blue said with a devious twinkle in her eyes. 'Umm, I don't know how to respond to that." White said. "No complaining." Blue said. "What did I get myself into? I was only talking to this girl for less than a minute and here she is offering some successor things in my face.' White thought to herself.

"Well, time to get ready! The FS Prop is in 6 hours!" Blue shouted.

* * *

**okay that about wraps it up... so the next chapter will be the FS prop... its just an acquaintance party...hehe I just want to give it a flashy name... so Read & Review... **


	4. FS Prop!

**hello once again, this is chapter 4 and the last chapter for ARC I, its about the party as I stated before. Okay, since the ARC I is finished, I'm thinking about regularly updating this once or twice a week. Most of the time it is Monday or Thursday(UTC +8) since I'm a college student here in the Philippines and class has just started here. I'm also the president of my class, sooooo... I'll try my best! I won't disappoint, I swear.**

**Gumball(author): and now here's Sapphire to do the disclaimer!**

**Sapphire: *reads chapter* hey wait a minute! Why do I get to wear a dress here?**

**Gumball: Well, you see ummmm...**

**Sapphire: I think you should run now...**

**Gumball: I do not own Pokemon! *runs to Ruby***

* * *

**Chapter 4 – FS Prop**

**Pokespe Academy Gymnasium – 19:00**

"Hello everyone! Welcome to the annual FS Prop party! I'm Blue, your student council president and I'll be your emcee for the night! I'll be back to announce your dorm masters, so before that happens have fun, guys!"

The freshmen and sophomore student body cheered as the party went into full swing. "sorry to keep you guys waiting." Blue ran towards the rest of the group. "It's fine Blue. We haven't been waiting long." Yellow said with a smile on her face." "Well? Aren't you guys going to introduce me to your roommates? By the way, this is my roommate and successor! This is White, White this is Red, Yellow and Green." Blue introduced White to the sophomores. "Hello, fellow seniors. (I never did agree to be her successor)" White said politely. "Nice to meet you." Red and Yellow said in unison making Yellow turn away trying to hide her red cheeks while Red just stood there. Green lets out a sigh and looked at White with an I-hope-survive-the-rest-of-the-year-with-her look.

"This is my roommate guys, this is N and you know Emerald." Red pointed to the green-haired boy sitting and a blonde boy fixing his arm? "I see you still haven't changed, Emerald." Yellow said patting Emerald's head."Senior Red!" a certain amber eyed boy tackled his senior to the ground followed by a boy with peculiar white beanie hat and a green haired boy who is giving an innocent smile. "Gold! Haven't seen you in a while?" Red said picking himself up from the ground. "Yeah, and this is my roommate you all know prissy boy and his friend Wally. "Stop giving people nicknames, Gold!" Crystal appeared from behind punched Gold in the back of the head. "Ow! Is Super Serious Gal jealous? Did you miss me?" Gold mocked. "Missed you? As if, and anyways this is my roommate Bianca."Hello seniors, I'm Bianca."

"RUBY!" Ruby was mauled to the ground by a certain blue eyed girl wearing a blue bandana. "Sapphire, get off! And why do you have curls in your hair?" Ruby asked Sapphire. "Y-You s-see ummmm~" Sapphire stuttered. "Miss Sapphire! Your hair is still not done and your dress is finally ready, please return to our room so I can finish you." A dark blue haired girl wearing a white bonnet and skirt walked up to them. "Ruby, hide me." Sapphire quickly jumped behind Ruby.

"Guys, this is Platina my roommate and Sapphire is the other one." Yellow introduced Platina to everyone. "Miss Yellow, where is Sapphire?" Platina asked. "Who is she?" Ruby said trying to push Sapphire away because she was tugging his clothes so that she is hidden from Platina's view. "She's Platina, my princesy roommate, she's been trying to get me to wear a dress and put make up on me and fix my hair." Sapphire said while trembling. She looked up only to see a dark aura emanating from Ruby. "Well, I guess we shouldn't let her wait any longer." Ruby smiled devilishly. "Platina, Sapphire is right here. And may I suggest the complementing colors of seafoam green to her azure eyes." Ruby said while still smiling devilishly. "My, my aren't you someone who knows their fashion?" Platina said walking up to the duo. "Of course, by the way. My name is Ruby. Come on, Sapphire miss Platina is waiting. There's no use fighting it." Ruby said while dragging Sapphire. "What? NO! WAIT! SENIOR YELLOW!" Sapphire shouted as she is let out of the gym by two murderers, I mean fashion experts.

"Poor Sapphire." Yellow said only to receive nods from everyone but Green. "PREZ!" "Black! Where have you been?" White asked her employee. "Dia couldn't stop eating so we have to stand by him but when the head chef said that food is running out. We had to drag Dia away." Black said. "Who's Dia? And we?" White asked. "Oh yeah, prez these are my roommate. Dia and Pearl." Black said pointing to the two boys. "Hello! *munch* Dia here!" Dia said while sticking a pocky in his mouth "QUIT EATING!" Pearl smacked Dia with a paper fan. "I'm Pearl, nice to meet ya." "Hello, I'm White and I'm Black's boss." White pointed out.

"By the way, where's Silver?" Gold asked Green. "How should I know? Do I look like an emo keeper to you?" Green said trying to control his annoyance. "FOUND HIM!" Blue pointed to Silver who is hiding underneath the table. "Silver, where have you been?" Blue asked. "Nowhere." He simply stated.

"Hey, Bianca! WHERE'S CHEREN?" Black shouted earning looks from the students. "I'm right here Black and please try to control your voice. It's really displeasing to the ear." Cheren came from behind and started saying things to Black but Black's thoughts were drifting away.

And so the FS Prop continued with everybody knowing each other except for DIa, Pearl and Platina (I have a reason for this). An hour had passed and Ruby and Platina returned with Sapphire who is now wearing a seafoam green sparkling night gown with blue ribbons tying her hair up. The students were mesmerized by the elegance Sapphire was showing through her clothes, her etiquette not so much. She gobbled down food faster than Dia because she hasn't eaten yet and Ruby and Platina won't let her eat. The party continued with the group conversing about their lives although most of the stuff you could hear and see are; Yellow blushing when Red said that Yellow was pretty in the light, Green being pestered by Blue, Gold being kicked in the shins from Crystal because Gold was flirting with other girls, Ruby and Sapphire arguing although it was mostly broken by Emerald saying "Get a room, lovebirds" and "Will ya two quit flirting?", Black shouting only to be reprimanded by White and Cheren, and Dia and Pearl's manzai. And soon enough it was time to announce the dorm masters.

* * *

"Hello once again! I'm now here to announce the dorm masters!" Blue said while the student body applauded.

"Okay! First the dorm masters of St. Mew dorm. Allow me to introduce to you Mr. Cyrus and his helpers Mars, Saturn and Jupiter." Blue announced pointing to the gray spiky-haired man with 3 persons with the same uniforms with a big G on the left side of their shirt.

"Nice to meet you, students." Take your time wisely and remember not to conform to your emotions too much." Cyrus sternly said earning weird looks from the students before heading off the stage.

"Thank you, and now for the St. Celebi dorm, here's Mr. Maxie and his helpers Courtney, Tabitha and Blaise." Blue pointed to the red haired man with 3 persons standing behind him with uniforms with a letter M on their chest.

"Welcome to Pokespe Academy. Isn't the heat great err, I man Good evening." Maxie then left the stage with the helpers.

"Thank you Sir Maxie, I'm not sure what that means but moving on to the dorm master of St. Jirachi, here's Sir Archie with his helpers Shelly, Matt and Amber." Blue pointed to the blue wearing people with a big A on their t-shirts.

"This Is Archie saying let there be more water. Sorry, what I meant to say was have a wonderful night students." Archie then proceeded to head off.

"Okay? Does everyone have uniforms? I mean for St. Victini, here's Ghetsis with his helpers Zinzolin and the Shadow Triad. Oh great, more uniforms." Blue said. "Huh? Mr. Ghetsis, where are the Shadow triad?" Blue pointed to the absence of the trio.

"Oh, they are around here somewhere watching us. Good night students." Ghetsis said before heading off. "Weird? Anyways, now for the prefect of the school campus, he's in charge for when you guys are in class. Here is Mr. Giovanni and …" Blue was interrupted by a random student who whispered something in Blue's ears. "Apparently due to unknown reasons Mr. Giovanni will not be here, so let's just enjoy the rest of the night and remember we have classes tomorrow!" Blue said although some sighed others cheered.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a laboratory beneath the school, "It's almost done. The road to a perfect school filled with perfect students is near."

* * *

**so that pretty much wraps it, it wasn't that long though but it is definitely longer than the previous chapter... so this is the end of ARC I... hehe, thank for reading... Chapter 5 is updated maybe Thursday... Please Review! Just write what you think...**


	5. Princess Platina and CCA's

**Yeah! ARC II is finally here, hehe... it just seems like yesterday I started writing this... Haha, I was playing Soul Silver in my computer while typing, so I couldn't concentrate much on typing... I was defeated by Lance twice so I was in gloomy mood and I just said I will beat him after I wrote this... So without further ado, here is chapter 5... **

**Gumball (author): here is dia and pearl to do my disclaimer!**

**Dia: When you think of Pokemon Special...**

**Pearl: When you think of Pokemon Special...**

**Dia & Pearl: Gumball does not own it...**

* * *

**ARC II – Perfect Students**

**Chapter 5 – Princess Platina**

**St. Mew Dorm: Rm. 413 – 9:45**

"DIA! BLACK! WAKE UP! WE OVERSLEPT! COME ON, CLASS STARTS IN 15 MINUTES!" Pearl shouted at the sleeping boys hoping to wake them up, they and the others were partying until midnight and they stayed in the gymnasium because Blue said that the janitors were on leave so they were stuck on cleaning duty.

"Pearl, what time is it?" a stretching Black woke up casually unaware that they were about to be late. "Its 9:45!" Pearl shouted at black. "WHAT? THEN THAT MEANS…"

"Yeah, and Dia won't wake up" Pearl said shaking the double deck bed violently while Black got into the bathroom and showered. "I know." Pearl then help up a cookie on Dia's bed.

"Oh, Cookie! Ow!" Dia hit his head on the top bunk (double deck: Pearl = top, Dia = bottom) "Great, you're awake now go take a shower, Black's finished." Pearl said while pushing Dia off the bed and fixing it. "But I'm too tired." Dia said while lying on the floor. "I'll go ahead now." Black said waving goodbye to the two boys.

"Shower right now, or else I won't give you this bag of cookies." Pearl said holding up a bag of cookies, it was Dia's favorite flavor, triple mint chocolate chip. And in that second Dia entered the shower and was finished 3 minutes later.

* * *

"Okay, I'm done! Pearl, where are you?" Dia asked stepping out of the shower when he realize he is now alone in the room but just then his X-transceiver rang. It was pearl.

"Hello? Pearl, where are you?"

"Dia I'm on my way to school right now, you better hurry up the cookies are so good I'm starting to eat them."Pearl then hung up and as soon as DIa finished clothing himself, he ran leaving a trail of smoke behind him.

**Outside Art Building – 9:55**

Pearl was running towards the art building. On his way, he bumped into someone. "Ow! Hey watch where you're going will ya?" Pearl said scratching his head.

"Excuse me, but you are the one who did not watch his way." A gentle yet annoyed voice came from the other side.

"PEARL! I finally caught up to you. Why are you lying on the ground?" Dia appeared from behind Pearl trying to understand the situation.

"Well this lady here bumped into me and she owes me an apology." Pearl said while getting up. What Dia saw was a girl with dark blue hair, white bonnet and a pink scarf. He was completely mesmerized by the girl.

"I don't apologize to commoners. Now if you'll excuse me." The girl said while getting up and started walking away.

"HEEEY! YOU ARE NOT EXCUSED! Can you believe that girl Dia?" Pearl asked the still captivated Dia. "Come on, let's go" Pearl then dragged Dia to their first class: Home Economics.

**Arts Building – 10:05**

*bell ringing*

"Whew! Made it! Dia, snap out of it." Pearl said while slapping Dia noticing that Dia was still in a daze, but he saw something or someone that made his blood boil again. "Oh, it's you again." Pearl addressed the same girl he bumped into earlier.

"I have no time for klutzy commoners." The girl said as she was taking her seat in the same row as DIa and Pearl but sits at the end with Dia in the middle of the two.

"Why you!" Pearl stood up angrily as he knocked over his desk while Dia was now back again dazing at the girl in which she didn't mind.

"Class, sit down. That means you striped boy with a loud voice." Their teacher said while laying down her items on the teacher's desk.

"Yes, maam.'" Pearl politely said even though his mind was still thinking about the rude girl he was classmates with. 'Just you wait till after class, you snobbish little brat'

"Good morning, everyone. My name is Me. Erika, your homeroom teacher as well as your Home Education teacher. And now let's start off with a short introduction with everyone since you're all freshmen here and most of you probably don't know each other." Miss Erika then proceeded to point out people who introduced themselves until it was Pearl's turn.

"Good morning classmates. My name is Pearl and I am glad to be your classmate except for her." Pearl pointed to the same girl he has a conflict. "Thank you Pearl, you may sit down." Miss Erika said. "Next up, you with the red beret." Miss Erika pointed to Dia but he was still in a daze.

"Hey, Dia you're up!" Pearl smacked Dia snapping him out of the trance. "Ummmm, my name is Diamond but please call me Dia. And if you have problems about finishing your food I can take care of that for you." Dia smiled at the class and proceeded to take his seat watching as the girl slowly made her way up to the front while Pearl glared at her.

"A pleasant morning to everyone, my name is Platinum Berlitz, please call me Platina." Platina said while most of the guys including Dia was mesmerized by her princess like voice while Pearl was having murderous thoughts running his head.

**Outside Art Building – 12:05**

"Hey, Platina would you like to come eat with us at the cafeteria?" Dia asked smiling with glee. "Yes, I would love that." Platina politely answered. "DIA! What were you thinking making friends with that girl?" Pearl said pointing at Platina. "Oh come one Pearl, it's going to be fun." Dia said still in his smile.

**School Cafeteria – 12:15**

"I heard that their croissant is awesome! Come on Dia, let's buy some." Pearl said pointing to the huge array of croissants being displayed but what stood before them was along line that Aceus knows is going to take a half an hour.

"Come on, Platina. Let's fall in line." Dia said offering his hand at the girl. "Okay then." Platina said taking Dia's hand.

"You just blushed, didn't you?" Pearl pointed to Platinum blushing heavily but immediately got a hold of her feelings and just stopped blushing.

"I did no such thing." Platina said sternly.

"You just did. Don't lie." Pearl said.

"I did no such thing. Stop being a pest." Platina said emotionless.

"Anyways, the line is long, isn't it?" Dia broke the awkward situation between the two.

"Yes, it is kind of exciting; I have never actually waited in line so this is a new experience for me. It looks fun." Platina said happily although getting looks from people who could hear their conversation.

"Huh? How is this fun exactly?" Pearl retorted, now looking bored.

-35 minutes later-

"Finally! That was a long wait, let's go eat at the picnic area." Pearl said seeing that almost every table was taken at that their friends' table doesn't have any more seats

"Sure!" Dia said while grabbing once again Platina's hand.

The trio then proceeded to eat lunch, Dia taking food from Platina's tray and when he got caught by Pearl, he would smack him while Platina chuckled quietly. It was kind of fast considering they only has 10 minutes to eat, they decided that they will just pre-order they're lunch so that they have more time eating it together.

After lunch, they proceeded to their classes and soon enough it was the end of the class. Since it was their first day, they decided to go through the Co-Curricular Clubs together although, Dia and Pearl already knew what their clubs are and it was just Platina who was going to decide.

* * *

So the Sinnoh trio decided to take a tour around campus, starting with the Math and Science Building since their last period was Algebra. They were walking up to the 3rd floor when they bumped into Crystal.

"Crystal! Where are you going?" Pearl asked Crystal who is obviously ina hurry.

"Oh I'm on my way to the Chemistry Club. You guys wanna come?" Crystal offered the trio and they followed Crystal to the Chemistry Club and surprisingly found Cheren there too.

After visiting the Chemistry Club, apparently Dia couldn't handle the Chemistry stuff and fainted so when Dia woke up they immediately left the room. They saw Emerald enter the Robotics Club. They tried to call him but he didn't hear them.

**(Co-Curricular Activities (CCA) of the students count:**

**Chemistry Club: Crystal, Cheren**

**Robotics Club: Emerald)**

"Okay then, let's move on to the sports grounds." Pearl said while walking towards the courts in the school grounds. When they finally reached the sports grounds they saw Red and Gold were competing in some sort of a penalty kick match with Red as the goalkeeper.

"Come on Gold, you're not going to get past me with that weak kick of yours." Red mocked the amber eyed boy.

"Okay Senior, here I go!" Gold delivered a kick so fast it was barely visible to the naked eye but even then Red manages to catch it.

"Try again." Red said while Gold manages to kick the balls to Red but red catches them all.

"Well, they sure seem busy." Platina said with a confirmation nod from Dia.

"Come on, let's get a move on." Pearl said but stopped when he didn't saw Platina.

"There she is talking with Senior Yellow." Dia pointed to Platina and a blonde girl wearing a straw hat. So they decided to walk up to the two girls.

"Welcome Diamond and Pearl, as you can see this is the Gardening Club, I am their newly elected president, Yellow. You might want to take a look around, and if you're interested in joining then please do not hesitate to ask me" Yellow said as she guided the trio around the garden.

"Wow Senior, these look very well-tended." Dia said pointing to the tulips. "Well our advisor, Miss Jasmine and her assistant Miss Gardenia were taking care of the plants here while it was summer." Yellow explained.

"Miss Yellow, may I water the daisies?" Platina asked Yellow. "Sure thing Silver please bring the watering can." Yellow ordered Silver who was busy watching the fruit bearing trees.

"Silver, you're in the gardening Club?" Pearl asked why the red haired boy would have any interest on gardening.

"Yeah, what about it?" Silver shot Pearl a its-none-of-your-business glare. "Uhh, nothing." Pearl sweatdropped.

"It looks like they are enjoying themselves." Yellow turned to see Platina smiling but was abrupt by someone shouted.

"Sorry Senior." Bianca apologized for tripping and dropping the sack of fertilizer which luckily did not break. "It's all right, no harm done. Give it to him, and tell him to put it in the storage shed." Yellow said pointing to the long haired boy watching the sunflowers move in accordance with the sun.

"But senior, he looks scary." Bianca said now behind yellow. "Come on now, N! Please put this fertilizer in the storage shed." Yellow commanded with a smile on her face while N just simply followed.

"Okay senior we'll see ya later, kay?" Pearl said while the rio headed out of the garden.

"Okay, bye. Have fun, you guys!" Yellow waved them goodbye.

**(Co-Curricular Activities student count:**

**Chemistry: Crystal, Cheren**

**Robotics: Emerald**

**Football Team: Red, Gold**

**Gardening: Yellow, Silver, Bianca, N)**

"Okay, let's head to the gymnasium now!" Pearl said to his companions. On their way to the gymnasium they could hear screams and loud thumps and they could feel a dark aura emanating from the gymnasium.

"Ummm, should we continue?" a worried Dia asked Pearl. "Of course, we should." Pearl said trying to hide his fear but Platina seems unfazed as if she knew who was causing these screams. Pearl slowly opened the door to find hundreds (A/N: I am exaggerating) of bodies not moving and some were twitching. In the middle of the gymnasium, a wrathful sapphire was destroying everyone who dared to step with her in the mat.

"Little dude, you're in the team, just stop before you kill someone." A gym teacher with blue hair wearing an orange t-shirt with an accent that looks as if he grew up in an island.

"But Sir Brawly, I haven't even shed a single blood yet. THERE WILL BE BLOOD! BLOOD, I TELL YOU!" Sapphire then gave the rest of the boys a death glare making all of them cower in fear.

"I think we should return another time." Pearl said afraid that Sapphire might notice them. "I agree." Platina said and the trio walked away from the gymnasium ignoring the screams coming from the building.

So I guess the last stop is the Art Building, that's where our club is." Pearl pointed to the Art Building. "Sure." Platina answered.

**(Co-Curricular Activities student count:**

**Chemistry: Crystal, Cheren**

**Robotics: Emerald**

**Football Team: Red, Gold**

**Gardening: Yellow, Silver, Bianca, N**

**Martial Arts Team: Sapphire)**

Upon arriving at the second floor, there were loads of people buzzing around. People were moving left and right not noticing people and sometimes bumping into some. "Wow, there sure seem a lot of people today huh?" Dia said while clinging onto Platina and Pearl's hand to avoid being taken away by the crowd.

"Wel, this is the Journalist's Club, they are the one in-charge to make the newspaper every week. Pearl pointed out. "And look there's Black and White. They seem busy. Let's come back at a more convenient time." Pearl said gaining nods from the two as they made their way up the 3rd floor which was where both Dia and Pearl's clubs are located.

"And this is my club: the drama club!" Pearl shouted.

"You see when Pearl was just a child he always wanted to be a performer." Dia pointed out.

"And this year is my big break!" Pearl shouted even more loudly but just then the door opened.

"Oh, Pearl I thought you would never arrive. Oh hi Dia and Platina. Come on, Pearl we're already having an orientation and you're late." A boy with a weird white hat dragged Pearl into the classroom and shut the door leaving Dia and platina all by themselves.

**(Co-Curricular Activities student count:**

**Chemistry: Crystal, Cheren**

**Robotics: Emerald**

**Football Team: Red, Gold**

**Gardening: Yellow, Silver, Bianca, N**

**Martial Arts Team: Sapphire**

**Newspaper Team: Black, White**

**Drama Club: Pearl, Ruby)**

'Wow, we're really alone. Arceus, why is my heart beating so fast? Is it because I'm with her' Dia thought to himself as he starts to realize that he is now alone with Platina. "I guess I'll see what you're club is, Dia." Platina said the now blushing Diamond. "Uhh, okay."

Dia's club is actually Home Economics Club and even though it was just down the hallway, it was still very awkward until they bumped into a green-haired boy. "Oh Dia, I didn't realize that you were going with this club." The green haired boy said.

"Wally!" Dia said as the three entered the classroom.

"This room is very aromatic, don't you think?" Platina made an observation about the room. It was nice smelling and most of the members were girls except for Dia and Wally who were the only boys in the club even the adviser was a girl, it was Miss Erika.

"Please take your sit and we shall begin by introducing each other and the reason why we have joined the H.E. Club." Miss Erika addressed the three and decided to start with the two boys.

They all introduced themselves with Dia's reason being that he loves to cook and Wally's reason is that he doesn't want anything that strains him out because of his condition. Platina realized being with the very kind boys that she would stay at the H.E. Club and to do the things that would normally be done for her at her mansion.

**(Co-Curricular Activities student count:**

**Chemistry: Crystal, Cheren**

**Robotics: Emerald**

**Football Team: Red, Gold**

**Gardening: Yellow, Silver, Bianca, N**

**Martial Arts Team: Sapphire**

**Newspaper Team: Black, White**

**Drama Club: Pearl, Ruby**

**H.E. Club: Wally, Dia, Platina)**

**and if youre wondering where Blue and Green are; Blue is the student-council president and Green is the vice sooooo they don't technically need a CCA.**

* * *

**So how was the first chapter for the second arc, please tell me what you think by reviewing. I appreciate good and bad reviews just please do not flame, i would be heavily discouraged.**

**If its still June 12 on your country then Happy Independence Day to the Philippines! Yes, I'm from the Philippines, doesn't mean i'm proud of the administration**

**But anyways, next chapter will start the main storyline of the ARC, and it will be uploaded by MONDAY (UTC +8)...**

**Please REVIEW!**


	6. Perfect Student Operation - Part 1

**Heyyy, since I finally beat Lance... So this is Chapter 6, and I've been thinking of adding Nate, Rosa and Hugh...although it will still be a long way to go... they will also have different personalities based on what I saw on the game also the names for the trainers in the Pokemon X & Y came out, the male is Xavier and the female is Yvonne... hehe I think its cute... So anyways, here is now Chapter 6!**

**Gumball (author): and now here is Black to the disclaimer...**

**Black: GUMBALL DOES NOT OWN POKEMON SPECIAL!**

**Gumball: Thank you, Black**

**Black: YOU'RE WELCOME (in my ear)**

**Gumball: It's ringing, my ear is ringing...**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Perfect Student Operation: Part 1**

**St. Jirachi Dorm: Rm. 406 – 9:30**

"Huh? What time is it?" Gold was awakened by the sun hitting his face. He got up and saw what time was it on the wall clock: 9:30.

"Oh shit! It's late! Why didn't Ruby wake me up? I told him to wake me up." Gold as said as he ran into bathroom, only to find a note in the bathroom door.

_Gold,_

_ Wally and I left already. And I don't see any justification to wake you up._

_-Love, Ruby_

"That darn Ruby!" Gold said as he showered and hurried off to his first class: Algebra.

**Math & Science Building – 9:58**

"Phew! Just made it." Gold said as he made his way to his seat beside Crystal.

"Why were you late almost late anyways?" Crystal asked. "Well I told Prissy Boy to wake me up, but he didn't so I'm going to give him a prank of a lifetime later." Gold said as he carefully planned his "doings" later.

*smack*

"Stop burdening people with your problems!"Crystal smacked Gold at the back of the head.

"Oww! That really hurt." Gold rubbed the back of his head.

"Class sit down, and Gold please keep quiet and sit down." Their Algebra teacher came in.

" Aren't you concerned about me, Ms. Roxy" Gold said with his puppy dog eyes.

"Not one bit! And its Miss Roxanne to you. Now, sit down before I give Saturday duty." The teacher glared at Gold and arranged her paper works on the table.

"Okay, Miss Roxanne. Geez, what a pushy lady." Old mumbled as he made his way back to his seat.

"I heard that, you idiot." Miss Roxanne threw hurdles of chalk at Gold.

**Cafeteria – 12:15**

"That was a tough first period, Miss Roxanne always asks me to solve the problems and when I got it right she said it was wrong but when somebody else did it it was right." Gold complained as he sat down along with the others at their table.

"Well, if you could only control what you then you would be fine." Silver said as he started eating. Gold shrugged as he saw four figures of the Hoenn students.

"Hey, Ruby! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Gold said mad about almost missing his class.

"I told that I didn't see any reason to wake you up." Ruby said as he sets down his food.

"What about you, Wally? Did ruby hypnotize you with some prissy magic to not wake me up." Gold said almost sticking his face to the poor green haired boy.

*smack*

"Don't try to taint Wally's innocence with your shenanigans." Crystal smacked Gold at the back of the head making him fall over beside Wally.

"They're a lively bunch aren't they?" yellow said as she ate her food along with the Kanto group as they watched their seniors excluding Dia, Pearl and Platina as they were eating outside.

"They sure are! Yellow, can I borrow your Biology homework I forgot to do mine and?" Red said embarrassed by asking Yellow when he couldn't do his because…

*flashback*

"AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!"

"Ya like that, Black?"

"AHAHAHAHHA, YEAH! DO ANOTHER ONE!"

"Okay then Dia, let's show Black another one."

*this went one for hours, until it 2 in the morning but Red was sleepy so he didn't have the energy to do it."

*flashback over*

"Yeah sure, it's fine but make sure to rewrite the sentences to prevent the Mr. Bugsy from knowing." Yellow rummaged through her bag and found her notebook which she has given to Red, when they touched Yellow suddenly felt a jolt of electricity shock her making her jump a little.

"Are you okay?" Red asked as yellow calmed down and began seating again.

"I guess I was just electrified, hehe." Yellow started to blush and tries to hide it but still her best friend noticed it.

"You know why she jumped? It's because you're too cold-blooded Red? You can't see that Yellow has fee~ *muff*" Blue was interrupted by Yellow (while blushing) putting her hand over Blue's mouth and when Blue laughed it off, Yellow took off her hands leaving Red with an I-don't-get-what's-happening-here-so-I'll-just-ass ume-it's-girl's-stuff look.

"Anyways, Green we have an important meeting later on, it's about the upcoming school festival and the PSO." Blue snuggled up to Green who didn't appreciate the gesture.

"Fine, Pesky woman." Green shrugged.

* * *

**End of School – 15:00**

"Come on Greeny, there's no time to waste." Blue then dragged Green around campus like a maniac.

**Student Council Room – 15:05**

"Okay, what about the PSO?" Green said sitting down in his chair and grabbing his pocketbook while Blue rummaged through her bag.

"I'd rather talk about that last." Blue said worryingly.

"Okay then, what about the school festival?"

"Okay, since this is the first year in Pokespe Academy that a sophomore became the president. I think we should kick it up a notch, something that will go down in Pokespe Academy History." Blue inked at Green showing him her plans for the upcoming festival.

"You do realize that this will not suffice. Our budget is much too low." Green took a look on the plans it was too much for their budget.

"That's why, you're in charge of the budget from now on." Bluw winked again at Green.

"What? But what about the treasurer, what's his job?" Green started to talk himself out of this, but to no avail.

"Oh, never mind him, you know that you're the only one I can trust in this situations." Blue gave Green another wink and making a you-know-what-happens-when-you-don't-follow-me look.

"Tsk, Fine, pesky woman."

"Then, moving on to the next topic, the PSO or the Perfect Student Operation, have finished investigating it yet?" Blue changed her tone into a more serious one.

"Yes and surprisingly, I couldn't find any indication that they are going on with this. Almost no information was disclosed to the faculty so I couldn't get much from it." Green said while still reading from his book.

"That's it?" Blue said now with a frustrated voice.

"As I said, not much information was disclosed, we don't even know if they are actually the one behind this." Green said trying to reassure the girl.

"Fine. Okay then, here's the budget and schedule all planned out for the school festival. Please analyze the budget supposed to be used as soon as possible, kay?" Blue said shifting to her happy face again and gave Green a wink.

* * *

**Outside Art Building – 18:30**

"And then I said, I didn't see any reason to wake you up, I mean, it's your life; so you should learn to wake by yourself and not use other people as your personal alarm clock." Ruby walked with Pearl after having their drama club discussion about the upcoming play for the school festival.

"Yeah, recently I'm the only one waking up Dia and Black. They should really start to consider to wake up themselves, I won't be always there to wake them up." Pearl said realizing that he was kind of like the father of the three, always waking them up, asking them if they already ate and asking them to shower before going to bed.

"I know right like this other time in middle school, Sapphire said~"

"Mr. Ruby, your father requests your presence." A mysterious voice came from a car asking Ruby to follow him.

"I gotta go, Pearl see you later." Ruby waved goodbye to Pearl, getting into the car. "Ummm, may I ask who am I speaking to?" Ruby asks the almost American looking man.

"It's, Lt. Surge." The man said grinning

**Outside Sports Grounds – 18:20**

"Senior Red, can you please teach me how to be a goal keeper?" an amber eyed boy slung his arms over his senior.

"Sure thing, maybe tomorrow I could~"

"Mr. Gold, you have been summoned by Miss Erika." A mysterious womanly voice called out to Gold.

"Well if its Miss Erika, then bye Senior!" Gold waved goodbye to his Senior.

"Okay, bye! And try not to embarrass yourself." The red eyed senior waved goodbye as well before going on his way.]

"Oh, you're beautiful, may I know your name?" Gold being the flirt that he is asks the woman's name.

"It's Sabrina."

**Outside the H.E. Room – 18:30**

"I think maybe next time I can learn how to do first aid training, Wally." a dark-blue haired girl along with her two companions was outside the H.E. Classroom.

"Okay then, Dia *cough* *cough* may I have more of your pastries?" Wally asked for some but unfortunately the gluttonous boy already ate all of it.

"Oh sorry, I already ate them all." Dia said embarrassingly.

"Okay then, maybe*cough* *cough* next time you can teach me how to~"

"Mr. Wally, nurse Joy wants to give you another check-up." A mysterious voice came almost out of nowhere asking for Wally to join him.

"Okay then, bye, guys. See ya tomorrow." Wally bid farewell to the two flashing them an innocent and giggled when Dia suddenly blushed.

"Ummm, may I know wo you are?" Wally asked shyly.

"This is Koga you are speaking to." The man said smirking.

* * *

**Secret Underground Laboratory – 17:15**

"Where is this? Wally, Ruby?! What are you doing here?" Gold stood there shocked along with his roommates as they were under so many spotlights.

"I was about to ask you the same question, this isn't one of your pranks, is it?" Ruby asked Gold hoping that it was indeed one of his pranks although the chances are slim since he also looked confused.

"Maybe there was a misunderstanding. *cough* *cough* I was being escorted to the nurse's office but we decided to make a detour here and *cough* *yawn* I feel so sleepy." Wally fainted, making the other two boys run up to him checking his condition.

"He's fine but I also feel sleepy, is there something in the air?" Gold said as he and Ruby attended their unconscious friend when suddenly a light lit up and a man can be seen behind the curtains.

"Who are you?" Ruby asked, practically shouting.

"YOU THREE SHOULD BE HONORED. YOU ARE THE FIRST TO SEE JUST WHAT TRUE PERFECT STUDENTS CAN DO. MY NAME IS GIOVANNI AND I DREAM OF A PERFECT SCHOOL." The voice from behind the curtains said with his microphone.

"Yeah, so ya kiddies should sit back and relax." Another voice came.

"Lt. Surge!" Ruby yelped.

"Just inhale and let the gas take you in." another voice suddenly appeared, a woman this time.

"Sabrina! Oh no, Ruby!" Gold now saw his friend became affected by the gas and apparently he was starting feel the effects himself making him drowsier by the moment.

"Just sleep tight and get ready to become perfect students."

* * *

**hehe so that's it, what did you guys think? Hehe, finally the main plot started for the arc... next chapter will be all about what the perfect student can do... its going to be out by thursday so just wait... in the meanwhile, Please Review!**


	7. Perfect Student Operation - Part 2

**heeyyyyyy, its Thursday once again, so here you go an update! hehe so this is Chapter 7 of ARC II, hehe it took me almost 5 hours for me to type because of other distractions but here it is now... I have reports and papers due tomorrow but I decided that this is more important... hehe so without further ado here is Chapter 7...**

**Gumball (author): and now here is Blue to do the disclaimer...**

**Blue: hehe, just relax Gumball (starts groping me)**

**Gumball: *blushes* B-Blue the d-disclaimer...**

**Blue: Oh yeah, this person here does not own Pokemon Special.. (starts to run away)**

**Gumball: Goddamnit Blue, where's my wallet?**

**Blue: Sorry, gotta go shopping!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Perfect Student Operation: Part 2**

**St. Jirachi Dorm: Rm. 407 – 8:00**

"It's 8? I guess I better wake up Gold before Crystal tells on me." Silver got up and made his way to his friend's room because~

***flashback***

"So Silver, can you wake up Gold for me?" Crystal talked to Silver while eating their lunch while Gold was talking to Ruby.

"Why? You do it. I have more important things to do than wake up that bastard." Silver said eating but just then Crystal put out a picture from her bag.

"Oh well, I guess you don't mind me showing Blue this picture of you and the New Bark Town girl, oh what's her name… Lyra. Now will you wake up Gold for me?" Crystal said showing Silver the picture of him and a brown-haired twin pigtailed girl.

"Fine, you've been spending too much time with Blue." Silver said as he started eating again.

***flashback over***

Silver reached his friend's room and knocked thrice only to be shocked by an answer. "Come in." he recognized the voice as his friend but there was an odd thing, his friend wasn't exactly a morning person, so he just decided that since he was awake there was no need to enter the room.

**Math and Science Building (Johto Classroom) – 10:30**

"Gold can you please answer this problem?" Miss Roxanne was asking students the answer to their recent activity and decided to let her favorite student answer one.

"It's 45, Miss Roxanne." Gold politely answered without a single ounce of doubt and emotion in his face.

"Hey, Crystal did you do something to Gold?" Silver asked Crystal noticing Gold's weird actions.

"No, why?" Crystal whispered.

"Just look at him, he hasn't done anything wrong." Silver said controlling his voice.

"Now that you mention it, he is acting weird." Crystal now noticed how Gold was properly groomed and he didn't have his hat and goggles on which was weird and he was wearing a white shirt with a gold tie.

**Art Building (Hoenn Classroom) – 11:15**

"Okay class, I'm going to the faculty to get something, so you stay right here and inspire!" the blonde haired teacher said as he was going out of the room.

"Hey Sapph, watch this." Emerald then used his extended arm to spill some paint onto Ruby's white polo. The two laughed when it worked but was cut short when they couldn't hear Ruby complaining about the incident, usually he would go berserk about it but nothing came out of the boy's mouth which made the two sweatdrop.

"Sapph, what's wrong with Ruby? Did you break him or anything?" Emerald asked Sapphire who was also confused by the situation.

"No, I didn't beat him up or anything yesterday, he was too busy arguing to Gold." Sapphire said remembering what happened yesterday and there was nothing unusual going on with Ruby yesterday so it seems weird that he would be like this today.

"Well, he's been kinda acting weird lately." Emerald pointed at Ruby who busy drawing lines in his painting.

"I see what ya mean."

**Cafeteria - 12:15**

"Uhh, Crystal, is there something wrong with Gold?" Red asked noticing Gold's odd behavior.

"To be honest with you Senior, I really don't know. He's been acting like this all morning." Crystal said worryingly.

"SENIORS!" all of them turned around to see who was screaming except for Gold who was eating silently, it turned about to be Sapphire and Emerald with Sapphire carrying Ruby on her shoulder.

"Sapphire, what's wrong?" Blue asked although judging from the Ruby's face, she knew that it was the same case as Gold's.

"Well just look at him." Emerald pointed at Ruby who after being put down by Sapphire simply got up and took a seat next to Gold without uttering a single word.

"Look at him, its like he's a zombie or something." Sapphire added. "Wait, is Gold acting strange too?" Sapphire noticed the lack of emotion in the amber-eyed boy's face who was always jolly and annoying.

"Yeah, he's been like that all morning too." Crystal added and sighed.

"By the way, Where's Wally?" Yellow asked the Hoenn duo, it was odd they didn't see Wally all morning, and even if he was in the infirmary he would go to Homeroom first no matter what. He doesn't seem the kind of person to ditch his classes.

"I'm right here." Wally who appeared magically out of nowhere was now behind them. Strangely, he has the same blank expression on his face, his voice sounded so cold and unemotional that made almost everyone cringed by the eeriness of Wally's voice. He was usually so happy and cheerful, what would made him act like that. Wally took a seat next to Ruby as the rest looked at the three, blankily staring at the table in front of them, they kinda looked like zombies, but not the brain eating kind, the manipulated kind.

"This is bad, what do you guys think?" Blue whispered to everyone, quiet enough to be not heard by the three.

"I don't know, maybe it's a prank." Red concluded.

"Maybe they were paid or something." Sapphire added another answer.

"Are we gonna get punked or something?" Crystal said.

"Or maybe they're hypnotized." Emerald said

***riiiiiiing***

"Let's talk about this later. We have to get to class." Green said.

"Yeah, but wait, where are they?" Yellow asking the rest as she saw that Ruby, Wally and Gold weren't seated at the table anymore.

"Maybe they went ahead?" Red said. And with that they all went to their respective classes.

**Gymnasium – 2:05**

"Okay, class time now for our Dodge ball game, there will be two teams, the team leaders will be Ruby and Sapphire." Their gym teacher also known as Sir Brawly announced the activity for P.E. Ruby and Sapphire were assigned as team captains (as always) and were asked to pick one by one.

The whistle blew signaling the start of the game, Sapphire quickly gets into rage mode and started knocking out most of the people on Ruby's team and Emerald (who was picked by Sapphire first) was using his geek side to analyze the battle and to inform Sapphire where to strike next. It was almost unbeatable only to realize there were only two persons left and they were dodging almost every ball the other side was throwing.

Then suddenly, the two began their counterattack, Sapphire and Emerald could only watch as the two eliminated their team one by one until it was now two versus two.

The other two didn't hesitate and threw a ball at Emerald who quickly dodged it and let out his tongue, but one must not be too cocky as a second ball had scored a direct hit on his face. And suddenly, Sapphire was the last one standing. Sapphire could see ruby and green eyes looking at her, not glaring but not showing mercy either. And in the last second she held her breath as the whistle blew, the game was over with the last two persons standing was Ruby and Wally who still didn't have an ounce of emotion on his face.

Sapphire got up holding her stomach, to where the ball had hit her so hard, it almost made her puke but she held it in. She was angered not by the fact that she lost but by the fact that she didn't knew who those guys where.

"You okay?" Emerald ran towards Sapphire, although still sore from the earlier hit to his face.

"Y-yeah, you?" Sapphire got up and started walking to the bleachers.

"I'm fine although it looks like they don't care." Emerald then pointed to Ruby and Wally leaving for their next class.

**Student Council Room – 15:30**

"Green, what do you think we should do?" Blue asked worryingly about the situation. "Do you think that they are finally making their move?

"I can't certainly say, I think we need more evidence." Green stated calmly.

"HOW CAN YOU JUST SAY THAT? Do you want to just stand there while some our friends are being controlled? I'm going to go out on a limb and say that they are being controlled, there is no possible reason as to why they would even act like that." Blue started going hysterical.

"Calm down, I'm not saying that we should not care, I'm just saying that we don't have enough proof that they are doing it. We can't just barge right there and then and start accusing people of things we are not sure of. We might get into trouble." Green said trying to calm the girl down.

"You're right, I'm sorry for blowing off like that, I was just worried that maybe~" Blue was interrupted by knocks from the door. "Come in."

"Excuse us but Miss Blue would like to be seen by Mister Giovanni." The voice was so familiar yet it felt like a stranger has said it.

"Gold? Is that you?"

"Yes Miss Blue, may we please ask you to come with us." Gold stoically stated.

"Okay, I'll be right out." Blue said signaling Gold to leave which he casually obeyed.

"Blue~" Green pulled Blue's arm.

"I'll be fine Green, I can take care of myself. But just in case, meet me at the back of the school's cafeteria tonight at 8." Blue reassured Green who let go of her arm and watched as Blue was escorted by Gold, Ruby and Wally.

* * *

On their way, Blue felt uneasy walking with the three. There was Gold in front of her. Ruby was in her left and Wally was in her right. It felt weird as they walked closer to the administrative building.

The building was normal that until they got to the end of the hallway. "Uhh, guys this is a dead end. Where are we supposed to go?" Blue asked the three and without warning Ruby and Wally got a hold of Blue's arm while Gold unlocked a secret staircase leading to the basement.

Blue was dragged into a room full of spotlights while Blue frantically tried to escape Ruby and Wally's grasps but to no avail, that was when a man started to walk towards her.

"My dear president, welcome to my secret laboratory. Did you had fun with my perfect students?" the man asked although smirking while giving Gold a pat on the head to which Gold didn't react.

Blue said nothing still trying to look unfazed by the situation. "Don't worry my dear president; you will join them in a few moments."

Blue realizing that she was her next target kicked Ruby in the shins making him let go of her arm and punched Wally in the face. When Wally lost his grip, she started running towards the exit with Gold now running after her.

Blue was about to reach the exit when Gold got a hold of her legs. Soon after Ruby and Wally caught up and started dragging her back towards to Giovanni. Blue was now being hold down by the three boys realizing how resistance was now futile she calmed herself and watched as Giovanni held up a glass case with a small Blue chip inside. The glass had a piece of paper attached to it that says:

_To the president of PokeSpe Academy, may you embrace the ways of a perfect student._

_-Giovanni_

"Green, please hurry." Blue muttered as she was knocked out by someone putting a handkerchief in her mouth.

**Back of the cafeteria – 20:45**

"I knew there was something wrong happening, that stubborn girl." Green punched the wall as he was waiting at the place where Blue had told him but blue didn't show up. "I guess I better call Red now."

* * *

**hehe, so that was Chapter 7... how did you like it? hehe, please what you think by reviewing (i will really appreciate it)... Sooo I guess the next chapter will be out on MONDAY (UTC +8)... it will be epic and it will say how the arc will be finished... Plus many more victims of the Perfect Student Operation; there will be 8 main characters that will be affected, including Gold, Ruby and Wally... can you guess all? haha, winner will receive a cookie: imaginary chocolate flavor... SOOOO BYE! Gotta do my Report now!**


	8. Perfect Student Operation - Part 3

**heyyyy, because I'm happy and I'm procrastinating my assignment sooo here you go: an update! hehe, this chapter has a lot of concept in it and most of the arc plot is in here, so happy reading! also, I appreciate review but I'm not forcing you to... ****4CHAN + FANFICTION = NO HOMEWORK! WOOOHOOOO!**

**Gumball (author):and now here is Gold to do the disclaimer...**

**Gold: why am I a mind-controlled freak in this arc?**

**Gumball: well because i wrote so..**

**Gold: fine...**

**Gumball: now do the disclaimer...**

**Gold: do what?**

**Gumball: the disclaimer...**

**Gold: what about the disclaimer?**

**Gumball: DO IT.**

**Gold: do what?**

**Gumball: AAAARRRRGH! I DO NOT OWN POKEMON SPECIAL! *turns to Gold* you bet your ass I'm telling Crystal about this...**

* * *

**ARC II - Perfect Students**

**Chapter 8 – Perfect Student Operation: Part 3**

**St. Jirachi Dorm: Rm. 407 – 9:00**

"Students, this is your student council president. Every single one of you has received a box containing the amount of chips according to the number of occupants in one room." A television broadcast with Blue in screen was being played in every room, lobby and in even in the cafeteria.

"Green, wake up! Blue's on the television, I think there's something wrong with her." Silver shook Green who immediately woke up hearing Blue's voice on the television.

"Oh shit!" Green immediately jumped from his bed seeing Blue in an emotionless state.

"I've got to call Red!" Green reached for his cross-transceiver and quickly looked back at Silver. "Don't listen to Blue." He commanded top Silver who simply nodded understanding that Blue was being controlled.

Green dashed through the door and immediately contacted Red. "Red, Red, are you there?"

"Yeah,I am." Red answered although Green could hear loud music from Red's room.

"Could you turn down the music? I can't hear you too well." Green complained but Red quickly gave a response. "Huh? Oh no, its only Black shouting his aspirations again. Haha, have you seen Blue on the T.V.?"

"Yes, I have. Listen, instruct your roommates to don't listen to blue's orders and tell also the your neighbors the same thing." Green instructed to which Red complied.

**St. Mew Dorm: Room 412 – 9:10**

"Okay, guys; whatever you do, don't listen to what says, 'kay?" Red instructed to his roommates to which they nodded while Emerald was working on something mechanical and N was simply staring out the window (he likes doing that). "I gotta go tell Dia, Pearl and Black the same thing." Red then left to tell his neighbors the same thing.

"Hello?" Red knocked thrice then opened the door to see Dia eating and watching his favorite robot show (I forgot the name) and Black asking loud questions to Dia what the show is about.

"SENIOR RED!" Black shouted. "Listen, don't do what Blue is going to tell you, okay?" Red said.

"SURE THING, SENIOR." Black shouted louder. Red then left the room.

"Did senior say do or don't do what blue is going to say?" Dia asked Black. "I dunno, I didn't hear him too well, I was busy with my thoughts." Black replied.

"Well, let's just listen to what Blue is going to say." Dia then turned the channel to Blue's announcement. "Okay."

**St. Celebi Dorm: Rm. 302 – 9:05**

White is sleeping.

**St. Celebi Dorm: Rm. 303 – 9:05**

"Bianca! I gotta go to the library. Make sure you take down what Blue is going to say, 'kay?" Crystal was preparing to go to the library while Bianca was busy watching T.V.

"Okay, bye but why are you going to the library on a Saturday?" Bianca asked perplexed by the fact that Crystal would go somewhere with books on a Saturday.

"Well, there's no such thing as getting ahead of lessons, y'know?" Crystal left and Bianca resumed watching. "So, here's the box, what's next?"

**St. Jirachi Dorm: Rm. 407 – 9:10**

"Dmanit, I can't contact Yellow." Green was frustrated that the blonde won't pick up her cross-transceiver.

**St. Victini Dorm: Rm. 201 – 9:10**

"So the box is here and~"

"Miss Yellow, I will be escorting Miss Sapphire to the school dentist to teach her proper oral hygiene." Platina said while Sapphire tried to fight but Platina put something in her coffee to calm her down.

"Okay, have fun you guys." Yellow waved goodbye to the two.

"Platina, you sicko, you put something in my coffee again, have you?" Sapphire asked weakly to the dark-blue haired girl.

"Well, Miss Sapphire, you need to take care of yourself better or else you will have many problems with your body later on." Platina said.

Meanwhile back in room 201, "So I just put this in the back of my neck and … done." Yellow finished applying their chips in the back of their head.

"Thank you for your cooperation, my fellow students. I will update you for any updates." The broadcast ended.

**St. Mew Dorm: Rm. 413 – 10:30**

"So what did Blue say?" pearl said as he walked out of the shower.

"Oh Pearl, we have to put these chips on." Dia said as he was eating while watching T.V.

"Later, let's get lunch first." Pearls said as his stomach agrees and rumbled.

* * *

**Cafeteria – 11:00 **

"HI GUYS!" Black shouted as the three of them made their way to their table. "Huh? Where are senior Blue, Gold, Ruby and Wally?"

"I don't know, when we checked their rooms, they weren't there." Cheren explained. "And senior Blue wasn't at the room when I woke up." White added. And at that moment the main television in the cafeteria turned on.

"STUDENTS! THIS IS YOUR CAMPUS PREFECT. I am pleased to announce that the road to a perfect school is finished. With the help of your student council president *points at Blue*, we can finally achieve the perfect school with perfect students." The transmission ended and soon enough all of the students stood up except for some.

"Huh? Dia? Why are you standing up? Pearl asked the motionless Diamond as he heard some strange beeps from the back of his neck.

"Pearl, Platina, you still haven't put on your chip, have you?" Dia turned to the two shifting from his happy face to a more stern face that doesn't resemble Dia's personality.

"Yellow?" Red asked the still motionless Yellow.

"Red, why haven't you put on your chip?" Yellow answered very sternly and almost robot-like making Red's hair stand on its end.

"Bianca, don't tell me?" Cheren then started poking Bianca with fear in his voice that Bianca might be one of them now.

"Yes Cheren, you must put on your chip." Bianca retorted coldly.

"Black?" White asked her employee with fear evident in her eyes.

"Seize the imperfect." Black said plainly making the whole crowd go after the rest.

"This isn't good." Green stood up immediately grabbing Crystal's arm started heading out the door.

"Let's go!" Red shouted signaling the others to follow them. They went outside and started heading towards the dorms.

* * *

"Wait, there maybe students in the dorms." Platina said making the others stop in their tracks and hide in the nearby bushes as a crowd of students were walking all perfectly stiff and not one was uttering a word.

"What now?" White asked. "We need to formulate a plan regarding on how we are going to resolve this." Cheren said.

"So this was his plan." Green muttered to himself but the others heard it. "Who's he?" Sapphire asked. "Giovanni." Green answered quickly. "You mean the student prefect?" Emerald asked. "Yes, as you can see at the broadcast that~…" Green filled the rest on the details; about the early investigation, Ruby, Gold and Wally's weird behavior and now Blue.

"How can he just enslave the entire student body?" Crystal was shocked by Green's explanation.

"Well, he already has done it." Silver simply replied.

"Alright, let's think of a plan to infiltrate the headquarters and stop this…" Red said.

"Okay, here is the plan Crystal and N will go to the student body to infiltrate, we will wait for your signal which is a call on your cross-transceiver, then we'll seize the moment and Sapphire will grab Sabrina so that she will become one of our hostages. Then when they are distracted by the sudden chaos, we will snoop by his office and try to threaten him." Green let everyone in the plan and everyone nodded.** (A/N: I just came up with this on the spot and it supposed to suck, soooooo hehe, you'll know soon enough)**

* * *

**Campus Ground – 14:00**

Crystal and N started to walk towards the group. Crystal lined up in the back of the girls while N lined up for the boys. "Listen up, you maggots!" Sabrina suddenly shouted with her megaphone.

"Yes. Miss Sabrina." All of the students unanimously said emotionlessly.

Crystal saw Gold a few feet away from her, it was out of impulse but she caught herself calling Gold.

"IMPERFECT." Gold shouted and everyone turned to look at Crystal. Green facepalmed.

Sabrina then proceeded to walk towards Crystal, Crystal was shaking but she had to keep calm.

"Are you perfect?" Sabrina questioned. Crystal keeping her composure answered in a stern voice. "Yes."

"What makes you perfect?" Sabrina then questioned again, Crystal doesn't know what to do, she didn't know there was a follow-up. But she had to answer, or else she would be discovered. "The chip."

"Wrong answer." Sabrina smirked calling her colleague. "Koga." Koga appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Crystal's arm and started to drag her away when~

"CRYSTAL!" Sapphire shouted revealing their locations and Green's forehead was now sore because of so many facepalms.

"What do we do now?" White asked the rest.

"RUN!" Pearl shouted and the others followed. But Lt. Surge started running along with Ruby, Gold, Yellow, Wally, Dia, Black and Bianca.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lt. Surge smirked as they got cornered by their friends.

"Let go!" Sapphire tried to squirm away from Surge's grip but failed.

"Great, this is your entire fault Crystal." White pointed at Crystal. "What? Me?" Crystal said. "Yes! If you didn't call Gold then we wouldn't get caught." Pearl added.

"S-sorry, its just that I thought was faking it, y'know? I kinda miss his old self." Crystal started to tear up and Green put his hand at Crystal's shoulder giving her a its-going-to-be-all-right look. Crystal held back the tears and stayed strong.

"We all want our friends to go back to normal." Red said patting Crystal's back. They took a glance at their friends who was following them from behind which made Sapphire and White tear up also.

'Ruby, I don't want you to be perfect. All those times were I just wished for you to stay quiet was just a joke. Please come back.' Sapphire thought.

* * *

**Underground Laboratory – 14:15**

"Welcome guests! How do you like your perfect friends?" a man from behind the curtain spoke up. What appeared before was a man behind the curtains and a big machine with an antenna that looks like a transmitter.

"Who are you?" Pearl asked hastily.

"I'm Giovanni and what I aim is a perfect school filled with perfect students." The man said.

"So you planted chips to our friends and made Blue broadcast that the chips were just going to be locating device?" Green concluded which made theman laugh a bit.

"You're quite a wise one." Giovanni said smiling.

"Now what?" Emerald asked.

"NOW, I ONLY NEED ONE MORE THING. I NEED EVERYONE TO KNOWWHAT A PERFECT SCHOOL IS SO TOMORROW, WE WILL BE HAVING THE FIRST EVER POKESPE OLYMPICS. AND YES MY GUESTS, YOU WILL BE THE FIRST ONE TO COMPETE AGAINST THEM." Giovanni said.

"What if we win?" Silver asked.

"Well, you look like a fighter so if you win, I'll release every student and leave the campus. But if I win then everyone stays and you will have to join them. Giovanni smiled at them.

"What makes you think the principal will approve of this?" Cheren asked Giovanni.

"He will, with the recommendation of his grandson." Giovanni pointed at Green.

"We accept." Green said calmly. "But Green~" Crystal tried to talk him out of this but Green cut him off. "It's the only way to end this."

"I will see you tomorrow and hope that you are ready. Give them the list of events, Miss President." Blue then appeared and handed them the list of events. Silver took while eyeing his sister remembering when they were just orphans and Blue helped Silver got through his abandonment issues. 'They'll pay what they did to you, sis.'

"Come on, we have prepared a room for you." Koga then appeared behind them and started leading the way towards the said room.

"And who will be our opponents?" Platina asked.

"Well take a look at them, kiddies." All of them glanced at their friends. Platina tear up looking at Diamond while Pearl comforted her.

"Well, see you tomorrow students, leave and return to your dorms." Giovanni addressed the brainwashed students.

"Yes, Mr. Giovanni." They answered in unison. They watched as their friends tried to leave but White tired to run after them but Red grabbed her arm as she tried to run.

"Let go, senior." White shot her senior a glare. "No, White. We can do this all we have to do is win." Red then pulled White into him, hugging her while she tried to fight back tears.

* * *

**Administrative Building: Principal's Office – 21:00**

"Ok so according to this, there are seven events; Obstacle Racing, Academics, Football, Cooking, Martial Arts, Paintball, and Poker." Green laid the paper so that everyone will see and everyone thought hard on what they would do.

"I'll be in the Martial Arts." Sapphire said confident with her skills.

"Paintball is mine." Cheren said.

"Mine's football." Red said trying to keep a smile on his face.

"Obviously, I will participate in Academics." Crystal announced.

"I guess I'll take cooking, all those years with Dia had given me enough knowledge for that matter." Pearl declared.

"Wait there are two left." White said as she was running out of options.

"Okay so, N is still out there. Red can contact him so that he can meet with Emerald to try and stop that machine." Green explained.

"A machine needed to hack, sounds easy enough." Emerald said confidently.

"So its either Platina and White on either Poker or will go with Emerald and N.

"I'll guess go with them, I'm not good at gambling and card games." Platina said making White stuck to play at the Poker game.

"I g-guess, I-I c-can do it." White said.

"Okay so we're all clear on the plan." Everyone nodded.

**PokeSpe Olympics Line-up:**

**Obstacle Race: Green & Silver**

**Academics: Crystal**

**Football: Red**

**Cooking: Pearl**

**Martial Arts: Sapphire**

**Paintball: Cheren**

**Poker: White...**

**Getting Rid of the Machine: N, Platina, & Emerald**

* * *

**sooooo, how did you like the chapter... it was kind of confusing to type considering all the laziness I feel... hehe I finished writing ARC III, so updating won't be that hard... I just want to update early just because... soooo, actually picking the controlled pokedex holders wasn't that easy, I had to reconsider the Olympics events as well but here they are, how did you like it... Please Review to let me know what you THINK!**


	9. PokeSpe Olympics - Part 1

**hahaha, how you doin? Chapter 9 is now up and sincere thanks to OC-Free Dinosaur for the many advices on how can i get Lyra on the picture, I really haven't finished the school festival arc yet but its getting there, haha thanks for the favorites, follows and reviews! If I can get you guys gum I will so give it but I can't haha, anyways here you go guys! Chapter 9!**

**Gumball (author, but you should know this by now): It's Disclaimer Time with Green and Red...**

**Green: tell me again why we have to do this?**

**Gumball: because Blue said you would.**

**Red: come on Green, lighten up let's just do this.**

**Green: fine.**

**Red & Green: Gumball does not own Pokemon Special.**

**Gumball: that's right 'cause if I did, then Special Shipping would be canon.**

**Red: What's SpecialShipping?**

**Green: *facepalm***

* * *

**ARC II - Perfect Students  
**

**Chapter 9 - PokeSpe Olympics: Part 1**

**Gymnasium – 9:00**

"Welcome to the first ever PokeSpe Olympics! I'm your host Mary! And were here at the prestige school of PokeSpe Academy. This broadcast is able to reach five regions, so let's take a look at the contestants. Let's move on to our sideline reporter Maryann, Maryann?

"yes, Mary and right here is the Team Perfect **(A/N: couldn't think of a better name, sorry) **Ms. Blue, what have got to say?" Maryann pointed the mic at Blue while Black, Dia, Yellow, Gold, Wally, Bianca and Ruby were at her back. "We will win." Blue said stoically before turning around heading to their bench along with the others.

"They're not going to show mercy, are they?" Pearl pointed to their perfect friends.

"They're being controlled of course they won't show mercy." Silver said focusing on tne task at hand.

"Well, all we hope is that N is now meeting up with Emerald and Platina." Red said trying to keep his smile to comfort his juniors.

**Outside the Gymnasium – 9:05**

"How long will we have to wait?" Emerald asked with an impatient voice tapping his robotic leg.

"Green said that if N wasn't here in 15 minutes, we will have to go stop the machine ourselves." Platina said trying to control her impatience as well.

"There he is." Emerald pointed to the long-green haired boy walking towards them.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." N said with a low voice. "It was hard to stream away from the crowd without them noticing my odd behavior."

"Fine, let's just go." Emerald said pointing to the administrative building.

**Gymnasium – 9:10**

"The first event will be a two-person obstacle race. First, one person must hold on to the baton while rock climbing and then rappel to the other side passing the baton to the other player who will have to crawl under mud and leaves. After that, both players must now try to go to the finish line using sacks. The first team who will cross the finish line first will win and receive the point." Mary announced while the entire student body just applaud awkwardly.

"Now the two participants from Team Imperfect are: Green and Silver." Maryann pointed to Green and Silver wearing their tracksuits walking towards the finish line with very determined looks on their face.

"And from team Perfect we have Ruby and Wally." Ruby and Wally stepped into the arena with poker faces while the whole auditorium once again clapped eerily.

"Participants, take your places" Green and Wally took their spot in the starting line.

"On your mark, get set, go!" the loud whistle signaled the start. Green got off to a head start running towards the wall while Wally was closing in. "how the hell did the kid who can't even run at least 10 meters able to catch up?" Green thought to himself as he was getting ready to climb up the wall.

Green got to the wall first while Wally made it 10 seconds after him. The wall was 6 meters high so climbing it wasn't a problem but in the middle of it, Green almost slipped from the rock and dropped the baton, causing him to jump back down and get it before climbing up again.

When Green finally made it to the top, Wally was almost half-way down the wall. He had to hurry; there was no way he was going to lose. When he reached the ground, Wally was almost at Ruby; he mustered up all of his speed running towards Silver and gave him the baton.

"Took you long enough." Silver was disappointed by Green's incompetence to the baton.

"Just shut up and take it already." Green turned his head.

Silver took the baton and started to crawl under the mud.

"Look at Ruby go." Pearl said pointing at Ruby since he was almost blazing in the mud.

"If he was normal, he'd never in a million years do this." Sapphire said watching Ruby, it was like watching another Ruby and not the one she used to know.

"Go Silver!" Crystal shouted encouraging Silver but Silver shirt got snagged in one of the wire and he got a little trouble trying to take it off. When he finally did, Ruby was almost at the finish line so crawl faster ignoring the mud getting into his eyes and face.

"Finally." Green said holding their sack.

"Shut it, like you were doing any better, let's just lose already." Silver said disappointed at his performance.

As they were hopping, the argument continued;

"Come on, faster!" Silver yelled.

"Stop it, we have to stay coordinated." Green said now raising his voice as well.

***crash***

"Look at what you've done." Silver scowled as they tumbled on the floor while Ruby and Wally made it to the finish line.

"AND TEAM PERFECT WINS! THAT'S 1-0 LEADING TEAM PERFECT!" Maryann announced while Green and Silver walked to their side with shame and disappointment in their faces.

"What happened?" White said shocked by the loss.

"Sorry guys, I have disappointed everyone." Green said looking at the ground.

"Its okay Green, we'll do better next time." Red smiled at Green.

* * *

"The 2nd event is all about academics! It's going to be a quiz show about everything and any topic will be questioned. The first person to answer incorrectly loses. From Team Imperfect we have Crystal!" Crystal stepped out and walked into her podium nervous but determined.

"I must redeem myself." Crystal thought to herself thinking as how she screwed up the plan earlier.

"And from Team Perfect we have BIANCA!" Bianca stepped ad made her way to her podium, Crystal was surprised to see Bianca would be her opponent.

"It's Bianca?" Cheren thought because Bianca wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer but then again she was being controlled by Giovanni so there was no telling what she would do. He could only hope that Crystal will win.

"GO CRYSTAL!" Pearl shouted. "Do your best!" Sapphire cheered.

"Alright, first question! Who is the father of Biology? Participants please write your answers on the white board provided."

"3, 2, 1… Time's up! White boards up!"

_Crystal: Aristotle_

_Bianca: Aristotle_

"Both of the participants are correct! Moving on it is a formula in Mathematics mainly used in solving the sides of a right triangle?"

"3, 2, 1… Time's up! White boards up!"

_Crystal: Pythagorean Theorem_

_Bianca: Pythagorean Theorem_

"Correct once again, Okay, question number 3; It consists of 17 syllables, 5 on the first, 7 on the second, and 5 on the last. What is it?"

"3, 2, 1… Time's up! White boards up!"

_Crystal: Haiku_

_Bianca: Haiku_

"Correct! Easy Questions are now over. Question number 4; These are the elements that Marie Curie had discovered."

"3, 2, 1… Time's up! White boards up!"

_Crystal: Polonium, Radium_

_Bianca: Polonium and Radium_

"Correct okay, Question number 5…"

"Wow, she got it!" White said.

"I didn't even know that." Sapphire said surprised.

"She must have been in the library all day." Red added.

"Yeah, no social life." Pearl said making Sapphire, White, Red laugh even Silver giggled a bit.

Pearl looked back at Crystal glaring at him. "You're going to regret that."

**-5 minutes later-**

"Okay, Question number 10! Name all the diatomic elements according to increasing atomic number."

"Shit! I forget their atomic number." Crystal thought to herself as she was sweating bullets that the other saw.

"Hey Green, why is Crystal shaking?" White asked pointing at a stressed figure of Crystal.

"I don't know." Green simply said. 'Could it be that she doesn't know?'

"The first is Hydrogen, Oxygen, Nitrogen, Chlorine, no no there's something before Chlorine." Crystal thought as the time is still ticking.

"3, 2, 1… Time's up! White boards up!"

_Crystal: H, O, N, F, Cl, Br, I_

_Bianca: Hydrogen, oxygen, Nitrogen, Fluorine, Bromine, Chlorine, Iodine._

"Oooooh, it looks like someone is wrong. Let's find out who." Maryann said pointing to the big screen behind the participants as the rest watched with indifference well the entire student body anyways, Sapphire, White and Pearl were biting on their nails awaiting the result.

"It's Bianca! Bianca is wrong. That means Crystal is the winner." Crystal let out a big sigh of relief.

"I miscalculated." Bianca said stoically before she headed out to the benches.

Crystal stood up walking towards her side when she was tackled from Sapphire and White. "Way to go, Crys." Pearl said.

"Yeah, nice job." Red gave Crystal a thumbs up.

* * *

"Alright! Event number three! The football match. This will just be a penalty kick match, there are only 5 balls to be used and the main goal of the keeper is to keep at least 3 balls from hitting the net. Now, who's going to be the goal keeper?"

"I am." Red said.

"And from team Perfect, we have Gold. Participants, take your places."

"Alright, kick number one." The whistle blew and instantly Gold sarted running towards the ball and kicked it.**(A/N: sorry I tried asking my football player friend about the basics but he wouldn't comply, sorry I don't know much of the sport. I'm am not SPORTY!) **Gold kicked the ball so fast, Red didn't ven get the chance to stop it. "Gold – 1, Red – 0"

"Alright! Second Kick!" the whistle blew again and Gold kicked the ball with the same result.

"RED! What are you doing?" Silver shouted but Green put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Red won't let us down." Green said reassuring his team who was now very nervous.

"Third Kick!" the second the whistle blew, Gold kicked the ball, but Red manages to flick it, throwing off its momentum making it hit the net pole. "Gold -2, Red – 1"

"Alright, kick number 4!"

Meanwhile at the observation deck, "Mr. Giovanni, it seems that there are two people missing from the other team." Sabrina held out the permanent records of Platina and Emerald.

"Alright then, follow them and make sure they don't cause trouble." Giovanni as his three enforcers went out. He looked outside at the result of the 4th kick and Red manages to caught it and the final kick is about to start.

"Are we there yet?" Emerald was impatiently walking along with Plaina and N.

"Mr. Emerald, you have been asking the same question the past half hour. Please just keep quiet and I'll inform you when we get there." Platina replied formally yet annoyance was definitely is in her voice.

Back at the games, the Team cheered as Red stood up from catching the final ball.

* * *

"Red is the winner, Team Imperfect is now in the lead with 2-1!"

"Congrats, senior!" White, Sapphire, Pearl and Crystal said in unison while Red just smiled at them.

"All we need to do now is win two more events and we can end this." Green said making the others who are just going to participate feel determined.

"Alriiiight! Event Number 5! I hope your taste buds are ready because~"

* * *

"We are here now, Mr. Emerald." Platina said as they are walking towards the building.

"Finally! Let's go in." Emerals aid with impatience. As they entered, they were greeted by a long hallway. "Seriously? How long is this hallway?"

"I didn't realize it was this long before." Platina made an observation, someone must have did something in the building.

"THAT'S BECAUSE WE DID A LITTLE REVAMP." A voice appeared surprising Emerald while Platina and N managed to keep their composures.

"Koga." Emerald saw Koga in the ceiling (ninja).

* * *

**I'm really sorry if the chapter was a little off, I was tired because of things, but I can revise this if there are mistakes and stuff (I'm too tired to check sorry...) please review!**


	10. PokeSpe Olympics - Part 2

**Guess what you guys are getting? That's right! AN UPDATE! I just got into 4chan and saw a thread about the B2W2 Arc and it was very surprising consider Nate, Rosa and Hugh's personalities... I'll be adding them anyways and I'll base it off to what they said (i'll trust /vp/oreons)**

**Back to regular programming..**

**Gumball (author who loves spamming vowels): and now here is Yellow to do the disclaimer...**

**Yellow: Ummm, Gumball doe not own Pokemon Special...**

**Gumball: that was short and sweet like you...**

**Yellow: Its not my fault I'm a late bloomer...**

**Gumball: that's not what I meant.**

**Yellow: Oh.**

* * *

**ARC II - Perfect Students **

**Chapter 10 – PokeSpe Olympics: Part 2**

"Time for the next event! Cooking Battle! From Team Imperfect, we have Pearl!" Pearl stepped out of the arena. "GO PEARL!" his team members were cheering him.

'I think I know who my opponent is.' Pearl thought to himself

"And now from Team Perfect we have Diamond." Maryann pointed to Dia walking towards his station.

"I knew it." Pearl said. "Dia, you hear me! I won't go easy on ya!" Pearl shouted but Dia didn't respond instead he was focusing on his station.

"Now let me explain the rules! Participants will have only 20 minutes to cook with their main ingredient: eggs. After that they will be judged by our three tasters here! First is the great artist himself Burgh! The main executive officer if the Unova region: Alder! And the techno queen herself: Fennel." The three judges stood up Burgh waving to his fans, Alder smiling and fennel gave them an uninterested look.

"Alright, ready, get set, cook!" The timer began ticking as Pearl started to think about what he would do. He looked at Diamond who was busy prepping. He knew that he should start or else time would get the best of him. "What should I cook?"

**-After 5 minutes of thinking-**

"Hey Pearl! Start cooking, will ya?" Sapphire shouted. "Come on, Pearl." Crystal shouted as well. "Stop raving guys, I need to think." Pearl said. 'Wait I know, what I am going to cook.' Pearl immediately started.

**-15 minutes later-**

"3, 2, 1 … Time's up! Participants, please step away from your stations." Maryann signaled the end of the cooking competition.

"Good luck Dia!" pearl said with a thumbs up but getting no response from his best friend.

"Alright Pearl step up and present your dish."

"Here you go, it's a mushroom ravioli with a yolk inside served with a simple butter sauce." The plate was stunning to look at all neatly arranged and one can tell it was made with love.

"Perfect! the yolk makes an excellent sauce." Fennel said.

"The way the flavor of the mushroom and yolk combine is superb." Said Alder.

"It is simply magnificent." Burgh said.

"Judges please put your scored on the board."

**Burgh – 9**

**Alder – 9**

**Fennel – 8**

"That's a high score." White said "But what did Dia cook?" Crystal said trying to look for Dia's dish.

"Participant number 2, please step up with your dish." Dia then proceeded to put his dish in front of the three judges. The three were dumbfounded whenthe only thing they saw is an omelet but proceeded to eat it anyways.

"Th-this is." "I-its." "u-umm"

**Burgh – 10**

**Alder – 10**

**Fennel – 10**

"A perfect score! Team Perfect wins! The score is now tied!." Maryann said pointing to the three speechless judges.

"I'm sorry guys, I failed you." Pearl said looking at the ground, obviously disappointed with himself.

"Its okay, Pearl." Crystal said consoling Pearl.

"No-no, I-I just." Pearl said trying to fight back tears forming on his eyes.

"We said its okay, you did everything you could and that's fine." Red patted pearl on the back.

"B-but Dia?" Pearl said now crying.

"He'll be fine, everyone will be fine. We just have to stay positive and hope for the better." Red said comforting Pearl.

* * *

"Where do you think you little brats are going?" Koga said to the three.

"You guys go ahead, I'll hold him off." N said.

"N…." Platina said before she was pulled by Emerald. "Come on we have to go! He can handle himself." Emerald said.

* * *

"Alright event number 5 is now underway! The martial arts Fight, here opponents will be battling on a mat and the first person to be thrown on the ground by his opponent twice will be the loser. Alright from team Imperfect, we have Sapphire!" Sapphire stepped out to the arena with her friends cheering her. She stepped on the mat with confidence and burning determination.

"And finally from Team Perfect we have Yellow!" Maryann pointed to Yellow stepping out to the arena emotionless.

"Senior Yellow is Sapphire's opponent?" Crystal, Pearl and White's jaws were dropped. "Yellow?" Green said in awe but he looked worried to his best friend. Red stood there unable to avert his eyes from Yellow.

"Round 1, ding-ding." Maryann rang the bell. Yellow swiftly dashed towards Sapphire who was still shocked by Yellow's participation to an event she will never do. Yellow quickly managed to do a jab to which Sapphire dodged. "Senior?" Sapphire was taken aback by her senior's quick moves knowing Yellow was a pacifist and would never try to harm her unless there was someone controlling her.

"Senior, what should I do?" Sapphire looked at Green opening an opportunity for Yellow who quickly dashed and gave Sapphire a jab before delivering a takedown, Sapphire was surprised didn't get the chance to react.

"Round 2! Ding-ding." Maryann rang again the bell and Yellow again quickly dashed towards Sapphire being more cautious this time.

"Fight her! You have no choice!" Sapphire heard green shout.

"NO! Don't hit her!" At the same time Red also shouted making Sapphire confused.

"Sapphire, grab her and throw her to the ground!" Green once again shouted.

"NO! Don't hurt her!" Red once again contradicted Green and Sapphire was now more confused, once again opening an opportunity for Yellow sweeping Sapphire's legs making her fall.

"The winner is Yellow! Sapphire has been defeated!" Maryann announced while the student body applauded. Sapphire returned to their bench disappointed.

"Sorry guys." Sapphire said beginning to tear up while sitting down.

"Its alright, but it looks like you're not the only one affected by Yellow's behavior." Green said pointing at Red gazing at Yellow with a clenched fist.

* * *

"You have pretty good reflexes for a brat." Koga said while running through the long corridor. N just stared at Koga taunting him by making a 'Come get me' gesture with his fingers.

"Come on Platina, we have to get to the *slam* Ahh, what is this?" Emerald was blocked by an invisible force.

Platina felt the wall, "It appears we have stumbled upon a force field."

"Hehe, It seems you have fallen on my trap you little brats." A mysterious female voice suddenly appeared.

"Who's there?" Emerald stood on guard.

The woman jumped down from the ceiling with a mischievous grin on her face. "Oh, I haven't introduced myself, I'm Sabrina, and it looks like you two are trapped here and now I have to dispose both of you." Sabrina said with a sinister laugh.

"Mr. Emerald, please go ahead. I can see a small in the field there *points to corner*, only you can fit so please go and be careful, I'll take care of Ms. Sabrina here." Emerald nodded before started running towards the corner.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Sabrina started to run after Emerald but was blocked by Platina.

"Well now, Ms. Sabrina, I hope you won't disappoint me." Platina then entered her battle stance.

"Well it looks like all of us are going to have fun now." Sabrina said with a grin.

* * *

"Event number 6! The Paintball battle! In this battle, players will play in the field provided." Maryann pointed to the field dramatically rising from the ground. "the players will two paintball guns and both have 3 paintballs each. The first one to shoot their opponent twice will be the winner and if Team Perfect wins then they win. And now from Team Imperfect we have Cheren!" Cheren stepped out into the arena.

"He'll be perfect for this!" Sapphire said. "Yeah, he overanalyzes everything." White added.

"And from Team Perfect we have Black!" Black stepped out.

"Black? How the hell is he going to be stealthy, the boy is a walking megaphone." Pearl said.

"But look at him, he isn't showing any sign of being loud at all." Silver pointed out.

"Alright, participants you may now enter the field. The members of the team are not allowed to shout anything to the participant." Maryann added. "Alright! Ding-ding."

"Okay, first I've got to head to a high place, that way I can survey the area and~"

***bang***

"Black! Oh no! I've got to get away from this place." Cheren was surprised to see Black behind him trailing him but he managed to lose Black after swinging by some trees.

"Okay, now to survey the area." Cheren was looking out for Black but was abrupted when he heard some rustling above him and suddenly Black was now aiming at him.

"Black!" Cheren knew Black was aiming at him at point blan. He immediately jumped down from the tree to run away but manages to shoot Black as he was falling to the ground.

"That was a close one! Thank, Arceus I managed to shoot him. Its now even." Cheren thought to himself. 'Now to think of a game plan.'

'So hiding in high places didn't work, let's try getting low.' Cheren thought as he found some bushes and started to position himself.

'There you are.' Cheren saw Black just standing there. 'Why isn't he moving?' CHeren thought but this is no time for questions as he took his shot.

"Cheren won, the score is now tied! And with only one event left. Who will win? And speaking of the last event, its decision time folks! Event number 7 with participants White and~"

* * *

"Finally!" Emerald said as he finally saw again the machine . "Now time to do some hacking."

"Not so fast, shorty!"

"Who are you? And I'm not short its called _vertically challenged_**." **Emerald turned around to saw a muscular figure in front of him.

"Let's just say you're not going near the transmitter, and by the way its Surge, Lt. Surge to ya."

* * *

**heyyy, that will be the end of Chapter 10, sorry its so short... I couldn't get much reaction of Red to yellow participating either, sorry about that... I promise to make it longer next time... speaking of next time it will be the final chapter of ARC II... Please Review! I love input, comments, suggestions, recommendations, requests and reactions! **


	11. PokeSpe Olympics - Part 3

**heeeeeyyy, hows it going? ITS UPDATING TIME! hehe, I haven't updated in a week because of school stuff but its here. Now the ending chapter of the ARC and hehe, I worked hard on this especially on the Poker part even if I still had no ideas how to play it and my Poker player friend just asked me to type whatever he was going to say but its here... hehe now to the good part...**

**Gumball (author): and now here is Ruby to do the disclaimer!**

**Ruby: How should I do this? What should I wear? This is so tacky, this is so last season, I can't be seen in this, why do I even have this?  
**

**Gumball: uhh, Ruby. You know they can't see you, right? So it doesn't matter what you wear..**

**Ruby: What was that? What doesn't matter?  
**

**Gumball: I, uhhh, the disclaimer..**

**Ruby: Oh really now, this little unfashionable freak does not own Pokemon...**

**Gumball: HEY! I have feelings to you know?**

**Ruby: Doesn't matter, its my birthday month I can do what I want and you'll be getting a 4-hour lecture on fashion...**

**Gumball: I'm sorry!**

* * *

**ARC II - Perfect Students**

**Chapter 11 - PokeSpe Olympics: Part 3**

"Last event! The Poker Game! (**A/N: Don't know about Poker that much, sorry)** in this game, the participants will be given 10000 as starting money. And the first one to lose it all loses! Now for the participants, first from Team Imperfect we have White!" White stepped out to the field and proceeded into the small room prepared for them in the middle of the stadium. The room was quite big with only two light sources but there are at least four cameras in the four corners of the ceiling.

"And from Team Perfect! We have your student council president, Blue!" Blue stepped out of her team's bench and proceeded to the room. "Let's hope White can win against her but if she can't we have Plan B, right?" Red asked Green. "Yeah, let's hope they come through for us." Green replied.

* * *

"You're pretty good for someone who is called an heiress." Sabrina said as the two parted from their fight to catch their breaths.

"Well, one who is regularly chasing Miss Sapphire is bound to know some of her martial arts skills." Platina said panting but not heavily and keeping her composure.

"Let's see you dodge this." Sabrina said before running again towards Platina.

As Sabrina and Platina started fighting, Koga and N started suddenly passed by, "Sabrina, let us in." Koga suddenly cried out.

"Sure thing." Sabrina then put her arms behind her back before letting Koga and N come in.

"Two vs. Two, you kids are going down." Sabrina said grinning.

"Mr. N, if my observations are correct, then this force field is being controlled by a device in Ms. Sabrina's arm. I'll try to distract Mr. Koga while you get the gadget from her arm." Platina whispered to N and N simply nodded.

"Stop whispering, you pest!" Sabrina shouted before Platina cut her off.

"Mr. Koga, shouldn't a ninja be extinct right now, maybe you should go back to your own time period, my dear sir." Platina said trying to full her voice with mockery.

"Why you!" Koga then started charging towards Platina. "Now, Mr. N" Platina shouted and before long N leapt over Koga and grabbed Sabrina's arm before grabbing the device Platina mentioned and seeing Koga hitting Platina who dodged his attacks. N took off the device from Sabrina's arm before running towards Platina and Koga fighting. When he got near them, N grabbed the collar of Koga's shirt before pulling him backwards making him stumble back.

"You dare hit a girl?!" N said with a menacing voice, shocking Platina because this is the first she has seen N act like this. "Are you hurt?" N asked Platina who shook her head. N then hand the device to Platina who quickly started to figure it out.

"Snap out of it, Sabrina!" Koga shouted at Sabrina who was still shocked at how they knew how the force field worked. "Sabrina!" Koga turned his face to his colleague giving N an opportunity, he punched Koga in the gut before delivering an uppercut.

"Almost got it and done. The force field is gone." Platina said but was abrupted by Sabrina charging towards her with fire in her eyes. Sabrina delivered a straight punch. Platina ducked and delivered a low sweep in Sabrina's legs making her fall.

"It's very unlady like to fight." Platina said before pinching Sabrina's shoulders making her unconscious.

"Let's go, Mr. N. We must assist Mr. Emerald." Platina and N nodded.

* * *

"Alright ladies, take your seats and let's get started. Both of you will be given 10000 Pokedollars for this match, kay?" Maryann said before pulling out a coin, who will be the dealer?Let's flip a coin." Maryann then flipped a coin. "Call it!"

"Heads!" White shouted. "Ooooohh, its tails so Blue will be the first dealer!"

"Darn!" White said before Blue started to shuffle the cards and gave five cards to each of them.

Blue: Ace of Spades, Ten of Spades, Three of Diamonds, Four of Clubs & Ace of Clubs (Blue – 9800)

White: Nine of Spades, Jack of Hearts, Ace of Hearts, Six of Spades, & Two of Clubs. (White – 9800)

"1000" Blue said stoically chocking White as to why would Blue bet so high on the first hand. (Blue – 8800) [1400]

"Call." White hesitantly said. (White – 8800) [2400]

"I'll take three." Blue said trading her Ten, Three and Four for the Seven of Clubs, Seven of Hearts and Fie of Spades.

"Three for me too." White said losing her Nine, Six and Two for the King of Hearts, Queen of Diamonds and Jack of Spades. '_I wonder if she can beat my pair._' White thought as Blue started the second betting round.

"400" Blue said. (8400) [2800]

"Call." White said still rethinking but was left with no choice but to call. (8400) [3200]

'_Curses_' White cringed inside as she saw Blue's two pairs. She revealed her pair of jacks trying to hide her shame.

Blue took the pot, with her winning the first hand. (Blue – 11600) (White – 8400)

* * *

White was the dealer of the second hand, she passed five cards to Blue and also to herself.

Blue: Ace of Hearts, Eight of Spades, Four of Spades, Eight of Diamonds and Seven of Hearts. (11400)

White: Two of Hearts, Jack of Diamonds, Four of Hearts, Five of Hearts and Two of Diamonds. (8200)

"400." Blue said calmly (11000) and White called. (7800)

"I'll take two cards." Blue said handing over her Four and Seven with the Six and Ten of Hearts.

White gave herself three cards replacing her Four, Five and Jack for the Seven of Hearts, Three of Clubs and King of Hearts.

"I'll bet 600." White said. (7200) [1800]

"I'll raise, with 600." Blue said (9800) [3000]

This freaked White out, could Blue have something good enough for her pair. Judging from her loss from the first hand she folded. And nearly cursed out loud when she saw Blue's card.

'_She bluffed me!_' White thought. '_I never thought that a mind-controlled person would consider bluffing._' (Blue – 12800) (White – 7200)

Outside the room Sapphire nearly cursed as White lost the first two hands. Pearl was biting his nails in anticipation and Crystal was shaking because of the risk that White may lose.

* * *

Blue now shuffled the deck almost flawlessly and gave the both of them five cards each.

Blue: Queen of Spades, King of Spades, Jack of Diamonds, Jack of Spades, and Seven of Hearts (12600) [200]

White: Four of Clubs, Ace of Spades, Five of Hearts, ten of Clubs, and Two of Spades. (7000) [200]

"600" White said and Blue called.

"I'll just take one." White said before realizing the chances was slim for the three card to appear but it was still there and she was prepared to take the risk. She traded her Ten for the three of spades!

"I would exchange three." Blue said taking out her Queen, King and Seven for the King of Hearts, Five of Diamonds and Six of Clubs.

"2000" White said trying to keep her poker face. (5000) [2200] Fortunately, Blue bought it and called. (10600) [4200]

White showed her hand and immediately Blue noticed the five-high straight and sighed. (Blue – 10600) (White – 9200)

* * *

The fourth hand was White's turn to deal. She quickly yet nervously shuffled and gave five cards to Blue and herself.

Blue: Ace of Clubs, Eight of Spades, Four of Hearts, Jacks of Diamond, and Jack of Hearts. (10400) [200]

White: Ten of Spades, Four of Clubs, Two of Hearts, Queen of Hearts and Three of Spades. (9000) [400]

"700" White said. (8300) [1100]

"Call." Blue said still emotionless. (9700) [1800]

"I'll take three cards." White said trading her Ten, Four and Three for Two of Hearts, King of Spades, and Queen of Clubs.

"I'll take two cards." Blue said stoically and sternly replacing her Four and Eight for a King of Clubs and Seven of Clubs.

"1000" Blue said. (8700) [2800]

"Call." White said hoping that her pair of Queens would be enough. (7300) [3800]

Blue revealed her Pair of Jacks but was shut down by White's Pair of Queens. (Blue – 8700) (White – 11000)

* * *

"You're pretty good at dodging, boy?" Lt. Surge said as he charged again at Emerald.

"Hehe, well you're not so bad yourself, old man." Emerald said as Lt. Surge continued to deliver blows until he got a hold of Emerald's arm.

"HA! It looks like the end of the line for you boy." Lt. Surge as he started to pull Emerald.

Emerald then let go of his arm and san away as far as he can leaving Lt. Surge shocked and frozen in his state. Then a beeping started, a few seconds later. ***BOOM* **the arm exploded and Lt. Surge was now unconscious on the floor. Emerald was left with a huge grin on his face.

"Mr. Emerald, are you okay? We have heard an explosion and oh~ it seems you have already defeated him." Platina said looking at Surge's unconscious body.

"I'm fine, nice of you guys to join in." Emerald said standing up without his robotic exteriors

"Let's get to work on that machine." Platina said while Emerald and N nodded.

* * *

The eighth hand was at play (Blue: 12500) (White: 7500). It was White's turn to deal.

Blue: Nine of Spades, Nine of Clubs, Ten of Diamond, Four of Hearts and Nine of Diamond. (12300) [200]

White: Five of Spades, Ace of Hearts, Two of Diamonds, Three of Hearts and Ten of Clubs. (7300) [400]

White was shivering inside even though the chances of getting a Four is slim, its still there and she was getting anxious but decided to not show her enthusiasm for Blue might fold on a potential game ender.

"300" White said which Blue called quickly.

"I'll take two cards." Blue said replacing her Ten and Four for the Two of Hearts and the Nine of Hearts

"I'll take one." White was shaking as she replaced her Ten and landed ….. a Four of Diamonds.

"7000" White said emptying her money and putting it into the pot. (0) [7800]

"I'll empty mine as well." **(A/N: If this is invalid then let's assume its legal, hehe...) **Blue emptied her pot as well.

When the cards were revealed, Blue quickly stood up and left the room while White left the room afterwards, shaken but not down. She was quickly tackled by Sapphire and Crystal.

"Nice job! White!" Red said. Green looked at the observation deck where Giovanni was located. Giovanni smiled a bit before pressing a remote deactivating the chips.

* * *

"Mr. Emerald, what's happening?" Platina said as the machine started buzzing and then stopped.

"The machine deactivated." Emerald said before grinning. "They did it. They won."

"Then that means, that they won the Olympics." Platina said with a confirmation nod from N.

* * *

"Huh?" "What?" "Why?" "Where?" How?" Those were the questions running through everyone's minds as they were released from the control of the chip.

"Green, I think everyone's released from the chip." Red said. "That means?" Then they all took a look at their friends.

"Hey, Blue, what's going on?" Yellow asked tugging Blue's blouse.

"I don't know, Yellow but my head hurts." Blue said holding her head.

"What am I doing in this uniform? This is so tacky and are those mud stains?! Oh, Arceus I hope I didn't just crawl through mud!" Ruby was screaming around frantic by his clothes (as usual).

"Shut up, prissy pants!" Gold mocked making Ruby mad.

"Black, do you know what happened?" Bianca asked the dazing Black.

"Huh? I DON'T KNOW BIANCA!" Black shouted "HOW ABOUT YOU?"

I'm hungry, anybody got food?" Dia asked while clutching his almost empty stomach.

"No, Dia sorry." Wally answered.

"DIA!" Pearl ran towards Dia and hugged his best friend. Dia even though confused with the situation hugged back. "Pearl, what happened?" Dia asked but Pearl didn't stop the hug.

"Black!" A teary –eyed White ran towards her employee. "BOSS! WHAT HAPPENED?" Black said before getting hugged by White.

"Gold, you idiot!" Crystal said while giving Gold a kick on the shins.

"Ow, Super Serious Gal! That really hurts!" Gold said rubbing the sore part.

"Bianca!" Cheren shouted. "Oh CHeren ~ oww!" Bianca tripped and stumbled down before being helped up by Cheren.

"You got to be careful, next time." Cheren said befoe sighing.

"Ruby!" Sapphire charged towards Ruby. "No, Sapph wait no~ ahhh!" Ruby was tackled to the ground by Sapphire who was now crying. Ruby then just realized that he didn't have his hat on and quickly removed his tie and wrapped it on his forehead. Fortunately, Sapphire didn't noticed.

"You're okay too, Wally." Sapphire said letting go of the hug (vice grip), making Ruby gasp for air.

"I'm fine, Sapph, thank you." Wally smiled.

"Yellow, are you okay?" Red asked the blonde.

"Yes Red, I'm fine, a little dizzy but fine." Yellow said.

"I'm glad." Red said making Yellow blush by Red's concern.

"Green, what happened?" Blue asked Green and Green quickly gave everyone details as to what happened from Ruby, Wally, and Gold's infection to the PokeSpe Olympics.

"Let's go to the observation deck!" Blue said and everyone hurriedly ran towards it but when they got there Giovanni was gone.

"What should we do now? What about the entire student body?" Cheren asked.

"We'll instruct the students to return to their respective dorms and we shall call the police to conduct a search for Giovanni. We can't let the students know what happened, they might get paranoid." Blue said.

Blue then made an announcement instructing everyone to return to their dorms. After the announcement, three people was entering the observation deck.

"DIA!" a gentle voice said before hugging Dia which made Dia blush but hugged back.

"You okay, prissy?" Emerald said which bothered Ruby even more.

"Yes, Shorty." Ruby said still bugged out by the fact that he doesn't have his hat.

"Where are the enforcers?" Red asked them. "They were gone when he left the building." Emerald said.

"Well, we'll just leave that matter to the police, we can't make a buzz about it or else the student's might know." Green said.

"Okay then, let us all go back to our dorms and rest, today was a tiring day!" Red said.

"Okay then, BYE!" Ruby said as he left leaving a trail of smoke behind him. '_I hope they didn't see them_' Ruby thought.

* * *

**Yay! It's finally done! It was hard but it's done! I hope you liked the ARC as much I liked writing it. The third ARC will just be a short 3-chapter ARC of my OTP, sorry its just that I need to add it some time and it was perfect timing! But besides that, if you have time then please check out my other story: Seven Deadly Pokedex Holders... hehe I hope you support it as well but this is my main priority! as always, a REVIEW would be very much appreciated.**


	12. Scarred Past

**HEY! IT'S UPDATING TIME ONCE AGAIN! The new ARC is finally here, its about my OTP hehe, its just a 3-chapter part about FRANTICSHIPPING! Hehe, just a little warm up before the School Festival plus its good to include major shipping parts every once in a while.**

**Gumball: and now here is Wally to do the disclaimer.**

**Wally: Gumball *cough* does not *cough* own Pokemon *cough***

**Gumball: Would you like some water?**

**Wally: yes, Please...**

* * *

**ARC III - Frantic Mirage**

**Chapter 12 – Scarred Past**

"Why did Ruby ran away all of a sudden?" Yellow asked the group as they were still standing on the observation deck. "I don't know he seems surprised that he doesn't have his hat." Blue said. "Maybe the priss wants to change his clothes." Gold added. "He hates uniforms anyways." Wally said gaining nods from almost everyone.

**Art Building: Rm. 1-4 (Hoenn Classroom) – 11:45**

"Hey, Ruby!" Sapphire shouted making Ruby snap out of his daze.

"Oh, Sapph what's up?" Ruby said trying to act casual.

"Ya okay?" Sapphire said with concern in her voice.

"I'm just thinking." Ruby said returning to looking out the window.

"'Bout what?" Sapphire asked curious.

"I was thinking about changing your outfit into something more appealing with the masses." Ruby said trying to change the topic.

"Well ya don't have to be so mean." Sapphire punched Ruby and then walked away.

**Cafeteria – 12:15**

"Well you two are being awfully quiet." Blue said pointing to Ruby and Sapphire sitting next to each other eating and not talking to each other. In a usual lunch day, Ruby and Sapphire would always start bickering at the lunch table but without the usual bickering it was the quietest lunch they had ever been to. Emerald then filled Blue with the details about the earlier fight.

"Oh, lovers' quarrel, are we?" Blue teased.

"WE'RE NOT LOVERS!" Ruby and Sapphire shouted in unison before blushing and turned away from each other.

**Art Building: Drama Club Room – 15:30**

"Ruby!" Pearl shouted at a dazing Ruby, making him jump.

"Pearl, what's going on?" Ruby asked noticing that every single member of the drama club was looking at him.

"Uhhh, we were discussing about the upcoming play and the president was asking if you could make the necessary costumes and do the make-up for the characters." Pearl explained.

"Oh sure." Ruby plainly replied.

**Outside Art Building – 18:30**

"Ruby!" Pearl shouted again with a hint of annoyance in his voice because of Ruby constantly daydreaming.

"Pearl, I'm sorry, its just that I got a lot on my mind right now." Ruby apologized.

"I can see that, do you want to talk about it?" Pearl asked concerned.

"Well, let me ask you this. When I was being controlled, did you happen to see my hair?" Ruby asked.

"Well yeah, you didn't have your hat on, so we saw you hair and also those scars on your forehead, I've been meaning to ask you about that." Pearl said trying to remove Ruby's hat but was pushed by Ruby.

"Sorry, Pearl." Ruby apologized.

"Don't worry about it. So how DID you got those?" Pearl asked.

" *sigh* Well, I guess I can tell you. When I was 7, my dad reunited with his old college friend in Hoenn, we were living in Goldenrod at that time. You wouldn't believe me but I used to like fighting and martial arts back then, I was a rowdy and mischievous. Well when we got there, my dad's friend had a daughter, she was very beautiful with her long frilly blue dress and headdress. Well, while my dad and her dad was busy with dad's dream of becoming a gym owner. We went to the Dragon Festival near our town, when we got there we watched the many dragons **(A/N: there are no real dragons here, it was a festival kinda like what the Chinese do.)** When the festival was over and we were on our way back to her house, we were mugged by some teenagers. They were asking us for money and when we didn't comply, they grabbed her. They tried to take her and I just couldn't watch her get taken away so I fought. I fought hard and aggressively. There were only 2 of them but I still had a hard time. I managed to fend them off but I was badly injured, they hit me with something I can't remember and that's how I got these scars ***Ruby removes his hat and points at scars quickly before putting the hat back on* **when I walked up to her, she was crying but I realized that she wasn't crying because of the blood on my face nor the teenagers. She was crying because of me, my aggressive behavior was the reason of her tears. She was scared of me. It was because of me, I had scarred her emotionally, when I looked at her blue eyes, I only saw fear. From that day on, I never wanted to see my scars and I stopped fighting. I turned away from my ruthless past and decided to embrace the path of beauty." Ruby stopped for a moment looking at Pearl expecting him to be surprised but was greeted by a small laugh.

"What's so funny?" Ruby asked furious that after he poured his heart a laugh was his only response.

"Nothing, its just that you should know that fighting someone sometimes is inevitable, sometimes you have to sacrifice your pride just because someone needs help." Pearl said while Ruby was now looking at the ground but Pearl put his arm around Ruby. "And whenever that girl is right now, I know that she's safe and sound. So don't worry you've saved a life! It's not something you should keep or sulk." Pearl gave a reassuring smile to Ruby.

"Thanks, Pearl.' Ruby said and smiled.

**St. Victini Dorm: Rm. 201 – 21:00**

"Senior Yellow, can I ask you something?" Sapphire asked Yellow who was doing her homework.

"Ummm sure, I could use a break anyways." Yellow said getting up from the study table and sitting in the double deck with Sapphire.

"Uhhh, what do you do if someone made you feel angry and annoyed yet the same person can make you feel complete." Sapphire said while playing with her index fingers.

"Are you talking about Ruby?" Yellow asked, seeing the obvious.

"Hoh did you know?!" Sapphire said shocked that Yellow knew.

"Well, it was kinda easy. You and Ruby have a thing that made us think that you two are made for each other." Yellow explained how everyone thinks that Ruby and Sapphire would end up together and even Platina joined in the conversation and gave nods of affirmation.

"Well, I think I like him, what should I do?" Sapphire asked fidgeting.

"You should confess to him, something tells me he feels the same way." Yellow smiled.

"But where?" Sapphire asked.

"I got it." Platina suddenly intruded.

"What?" Sapphire asked curious.

"I could get you guys tickets to New Mauville." Platina said, New Mauville was an amusement park situated in Mauville City, the site was famous because the mayor of the city was fond of little children.

"But that's all the way back in Hoenn." Sapphire flinched at the offer, going back to Hoenn wasn't a bad idea but it was way too expensive.

"Its nothing. Just tell Ruby to come with you tomorrow and you guys could leave at the weekend. I'll even reserve you guys a hotel." Platina said.

"There you go! And I'll tell Blue so she can allow you guys to leave campus." Yellow said smiling at Sapphire.

"Thanks guys." Sapphire couldn't wait until tomorrow.

**Lunch (Hoenn Classroom) – 11:55**

"Time to eat!" an excited Emerald quickly stood up.

"You guys go ahead. Ruby, I gotta ask you about the Chemistry project." Sapphire said hoping that Emerald and Ruby would comply.

"Can't that wait?" Ruby asked.

"NO! I-I mean, its better if we did it early, y'know?" Sapphire said trying to hide her blush and hoping that her excuse was enough to keep Ruby in the room.

"Okay then, Wally get me the usual, kay?" Ruby said while Wally nodded.

"Yeah and get me the monster cheeseburger with large fries and drink." Ruby giggled at Sapphire's order which made Sapphire grip Ruby by his shirt and lifted him from the ground.

Ruby made an 'I surrender' gesture with her hands, "Im not laughing, I swear." Sapphire then let go of Ruby which made him land with a thud.

"I'll just have what Ruby is having." Sapphire said softly.

"You sure you want Caesar Salad with Milk tea?" Wally asked Sapphire.

"Sure." Sapphire said unsure what Caesar Salad is and was hoping it was meat. Wally and Emerald then left the two alone.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Ruby asked while fixing his things.

"Ummmm, s-so I was t-thinking t-that maybe, ummm." Sapphire stuttered 'Come on Sapphire! Woman up! You finally have him here, time to lay it on him.'

"Y-you s-see I have two tickets to New Mauville and I-I was wondering i-if you w-would like to-to c-come with me this w-weekend." Sapphire closed her eyes afraid that Ruby might laugh at her.

"Yeah sure." Ruby said casually which made Sapphire blush. She wasn't expecting Ruby to take I it so easily.

"Okay then." 'Phew! Glad that's over! I can't wait till weekend.' Sapphire thought.

**Saturday: PokeSpe Academy Main Gate – 7:00**

"Where's that Sapphire? It's 7, we still have to go to Mistralton and she said the flight leaves at 9." Ruby was at the school's main fountain near the gate.

"RUBY!" Sapphire shouted while running towards Ruby who was unhappy about the brunette's late appearance

"Took you long enough."Ruby said angrily.

"Sorry, Ruby! Platina was organizing my things and we got a little carried away." Sapphire laughed it off, she knew it was going to be a great day.

"Whatever, let's just go!" Ruby said reaching for his 6 bags.

**Mistralton City Airport – 8:30**

"Sapph, calm down." Ruby said behind a fuming Sapphire.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" Sapphire said looking at Ruby with glare before talking to the lady in the counter again."WHAT DID YA MEAN THAT OUR FLIGHT'S CANCELLED?!

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 12 is done! Hehe, how did you find it? Please Tell me by reviewing and I'll reward you guys with some gum! Please! Hehe, anyways next chapter will be updated by Friday! but Please REVIEW!**


	13. Mirage Park

**heyyy, guess who is back? Yeah, I'm back from sleeping. Sorry about the very very late update; so many excuses but Writer's Block ain't one of them. Our computer broke, yeah its still not fixed. I'm using my friend's laptop. Thanks for the plentiful reviews, favorites, and follows. It was greatly appreciated. **

**Gumball: I do not own Pokemon! Hehe...**

* * *

**ARC III - Frantic Mirage**

**Chapter 13 - Mirage Island**

**Mistralton Airport - 8:30**

"WHAT DID YA MEAN OUR FLIGHTS CANCELLED?!" Sapphire stood in front of the line yelling the attendant in the Mistralton Airport about why their flight to Mauville has been cancelled.

"Maam, please calm down, we are doing our very best to try to communicate to Mauville but apparently we can't contact them. Please just calm down and we'll sort this out as soon as we can." the attendant trying to calm Sapphire but it didn't work.

"NO! WE NEED TO GET TO MAUVILLE NOW!" Sapphire shouted once again earning disrespectful and annoying looks from strangers.

"Sapph, calm down, we can fix this, people are staring at us." Ruby said trying hard to calm Sapphire down but it only fueled Sapphire's rage. Ruby gave a long sigh before leaving Sapphire to go the Customer Service booth.

* * *

"Uh, hello? May i please speak to the manager of the airport? **(A/N: Haven't been in an airport, sorry!) **Ruby said to the lady in front of the desk.

"What seems to be the problem?" the lady asked. Ruby pointed to the direction where Sapphire was beating up the security guards and the lady obliged.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" a tall, slender red-haired woman asked Ruby. She was wearing something very odd for a manager, a blue blouse with blue shorts.

'_At least her clothes accentuates her hair.' _"Ummm, can we please get a back up flight. We were supposed to go to Mauville but apparently our flight has been cancelled." Ruby explained.

"Oh, you must be with that crazy girl. Fine then, hmmmmm... Let me see, I guess I can squeeze you in the flight to Sootopolis. I can even contact my friend to let you stay in their hotel." the woman said.

"That would be nice, thank you." Ruby said and the woman left.

-after 5 minutes-

"Okay, I have just spoken with my friend and they agreed to let you stay at their hotel. They can even give a tour around the place. Now please hurry p because your flight leaves in 15 minutes. Get the girl and try not to do more damage in the airport." the woman said before leaving.

"Thank you." Ruby said before walking back to where Sapphire was. He found 5 security guards piled up and some of the passengers were trembling. "Come on, Sapph get your bags our flights leaving in 15 minutes." Ruby said.

"Huh? But?"

"I arranged everything while you were on a rampage, no need to thank me just hurry it up or else we'll miss it." Ruby said walking past her. Sapphire then proceeded to carry her bags to follow Ruby.

They got into the flight without much ruckus much to Ruby's relief. "Good morning passengers, this is Skyla, your captain and I'm pleased to be at your assistance and if you have any questions then please ask the attendants. Thank you and you are now free to move about the cabin."

* * *

**Sootopolis City - 15:00**

"Attention passengers, we are now beginning our decent, please fasten your seat belts." The captain ordered through the speaker and the flight landed successfully. After some time Skyla escorted the two to the Sootopolis Hotel.

"Welcome esteemed guests. You must be the two Skyla was talking about, I gotta isn't it a bit odd that you two are having a couple's vacation in the middle of the school year." a tall man wearing a white and light blue suit greeted Ruby and Sapphire. "Welcome to the Sootopolis Hotel, young ones." a tall woman was wearing a white and light blue outfit stood behind the man.

"We are not a couple and we are not on vacation, we are just trying to have a nice weekend away from the stresses of school." Sapphire shouted earning strange looks from people of the lobby.

"Listen, Wallace and Winona you're in charge of these two until Sunday afternoon, that's when I'll come back here to pick them up." Skyla said before saying goodbye.

"Okay then, come you two. Let us show you to your rooms." Wallace addressed Ruby and Sapphire to which the two followed. They entered a large room in the second floor, it had the view of the entire city. A large Ferris wheel can be seen from far suite had two bedrooms with a large living room in between. Wallace gave them the keys to the room and left with Winona.

"What do you think of them?" Winona asked Wallace once they were out the door. "They seem alright." Wallace answered. "Well then, maybe we should keep an eye out on them." Winona said.

"Come on, Ruby! I heard that there is an amusement park on some island called Mirage Park. We have to go there tonight." Sapphire banged into Ruby's bedroom door.

"Fine. Fine. I'm coming out, I'm just deciding what to wear." Ruby said as he opened the door. Four outfits was layered on the bed while Ruby tried to think what he will wear.

"Just decide already, not like it matters." Sapphire said.

"Uhh, it matters and fine. I choose this. Ruby held up a white polo with designer jeans and a simple black and red sneakers. "Now get out and I gotta go change." Ruby pushed Sapphire out the door. It took Ruby 30 minutes to change which means Sapphire fell asleep on the couch.

"Come on, Sapph. Time to go!" Ruby shook Sapphire making the girl woke up in shock and accidentally punched him in the face.

"What Ruby, you're finally done? What took you so long?" Sapphire said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Ow, do you really have to punch me?" Ruby said holding his cheek.

"Come on, let's go!" Sapphire then dragged Ruby to the lobby.

"Where are you guys going?" Wallace asked as he saw Ruby and Sapphire leaving the hotel.

"Oh, we are going to Mirage Island." Ruby said.

"Then here." Wallace then threw keys to Ruby who caught it. "That is the key to my air car. Use that instead of taking the boat. It will be much more easier."

"Uhh, thanks." Ruby said awkwardly as they left. Trusting two kids with a car wasn't really a bright idea but he appreciated the gesture nonetheless.

* * *

**Mirage Island - 18:00**

"Finally! We're here!" Sapphire stretched her arms as she got out of the air car.

"I think we should eat first." Ruby pointed to the restaurant across the street.

"Good idea! I'm starving!" Sapphire said as they walk into the restaurant.

* * *

"-thi *chew* foo *chew* if *chew* -delifiouf"

Uhh, could you not talk while your mouth is full." Ruby said as they were getting looks by couples and families eating in the restaurant.

"Whaf? *chew* I canf *chew* heaf you" Sapphire said while food came out of her mouth, landing some on Ruby's face who cringed in disgust.

"Don't talk while your mouth is full! You're starting to disturb other people." Ruby shouted once Sapphire landed a meatball on Ruby's white polo.

"Excuse me but I'm afraid you two are going to have to leave." a waiter said to the two as the two got got kicked out of the restaurant.

"Oh great, we're banned for life." Ruby said sighing in embarrassment.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad." Sapphire said nonchalantly.

"They took our pictures, Sapph. I don't think we'll be eating in that restaurant again." Ruby sighed once again.

"Cheer up, come on let's go to Mirage Park." Sapphire said as she pointed to the huge lit up amusement park ahead.

* * *

**Mirage Park - 19:30**

The park was huge, a giant roller coaster was circling the entire park while a Ferris Wheel is located in the middle of it. Huge lines of booths and kiosks can be seen. A huge crowd is seen and people buzzing left and right.

"Okay then, where should we go first?" Ruby asked stretching his arms waiting for Sapphire's answer.

"I guess the roller coaster is a good start." Sapphire pointed to the huge coaster circling the entire park.

So Ruby and Sapphire went through almost every single ride in the park. Ruby laughed as they went into the horror train and Sapphire punched the ghost which was only an employee. They ate the wide variety of foods lined up in the kiosks while they tried out the game booths. Ruby had the resist Sapphire from going berserk from not being able to knock out the bottle with her baseball, while shouting how she was scammed. And soon enough they were almost done with almost every single ride except for the Ferris Wheel which Sapphire decided was the last place they should go. It was also the place where Sapphire would confess to Ruby.

* * *

**Mirage Park (Ferris Wheel) - 21:00**

"Please strap in and keep your extremities inside the ride at all times. a voice came from the speaker inside the booth.

Sapphire wasn't really afraid of heights but was surprised when her heart trembled. Why was she nervous? This wasn't the first time he was alone with Ruby. So why was her heart fluttering? 'Come on, Sapphire! Snap out of it. Man up or at least Woman up!' Sapphire thought as they we're almost at the top.

"R-ruby, c-can I ask y-you s-something?" Sapphire stuttered but still getting Ruby's attention who was busy looking at the view.

"Hmmm?"

"Well, I was thinking that maybe, ummm..."

"If you're going to ask me to make you a grass skirt then no,"

*smack*

"I was just kidding." Ruby said massaging his cheeks.

Sapphire took a deep breath and continued.

"Y'know Ruby when I first met you, I thought you were just going to be another face in the street but throughout the years I have really grown into you. I know you're not the shallow, prissy boy I met back at Littleroot. Whenever I'm with you, I feel angry at the same time happy. I feel agitated at the same time comforted. I guess what I'm trying to say is I like you."

Ruby was shocked at Sapphire's confession. 'Come on Ruby, say something. The girl is practically confessing her feelings to you, at least say something.' Ruby thought in his head.

"Its alright if you don't say anything Ruby. Y'know, you remind me of a boy who saved me once from a group of thugs. I was about seven back then and believe it or not I was afraid to fight back then. He got involved and because of me he got hurt, he got blood running down his face, I was afraid I can't do anything, he got hurt because of me. That was when I swore, I would be stronger and I will be able to defend myself and the ones important to me."

***clang***

The Ferris Wheel started to move again, it was an awkward way down and out of the Ferris Wheel to say the least.

"I guess we should go back to the hotel." Ruby broke the awkward silence, trying to act casual.

"Yeah, sure." Sapphire smiled

They were on their way back to the hotel. Sapphire got into the Aircar first.

"Hey kid, give us the car..."

* * *

**Well? Please tell me what you think, it will be greatly appreciated. I promise. Anyways, the next Chapter maybe out on who knows when, I don't know. Hehe, 2 cliffhangers in a row. I'm in a roll... Next Chapter will be the conclusion of the Arc 3, so here is a sneak peek because I'm evil...**

"Ruby, unlock the aircar!" Sapphire screamed for Ruby. Ruby heard her but he won't allow it, he won't allow the girl he has been waiting for all these years get hurt. He can handle it. He has to.


	14. Déjà Vu

**Hey! How's it going? I'm back! Whew! You would not believe at what I had been up to. Unfortunately, school is the main culprit as to why I haven't updated in a while. Anyways, here is Chapter 14 and the end of ARC III! Enjoy! And a big thank you to my beta-reader: The Aura Whisperer, he is awesome! And to OCFreeDinosaur, who drew me something, hehe I was touched. Anyways, here ya go!**

**ARC III - Frantic Mirage**

**Chapter 14 - Déjà Vu**

* * *

"I guess we should go back to the hotel." Ruby broke the awkward silence. Sapphire confessed her feelings to Ruby in the Ferris Wheel. The park started to die down as the people started to leave. It had been a very awkward between the two on their way back to their air car.

"I'll drive so you just get in." Ruby instructed to which the girl complied quietly.

"Hey kid, give us the air car!" A hand touched Ruby's shoulder as he was about to go to the driver's seat.

"Yeah, come on kid!" Another hand touched his other shoulder. Ruby realizing what was about to happen closed the door and locked it with the remote Wallace gave him.

"Ruby, what's happening?" Sapphire saw Ruby with two guys, the door locked from the outside.

"No!" Ruby sternly said giving the two men glares. "Oh well." One of the guys said before punching Ruby in the face. Ruby held the remote tightly in his hand making sure that he doesn't give them the chance to take it. One punch after another, Ruby tanked it. Making sure he doesn't let go of the remote. Then Ruby fought back, he didn't know how, but he fought. He wouldn't let her be taken away. Sapphire could only watch as Ruby fought the two men with traces of her past visible once again, the boy protecting her, her feeling helpless and weak; the horrid sight unfolding before her.

"Ruby, unlock the air car!" Sapphire screamed for Ruby. He heard her but he won't allow it; he won't allow the girl he has been waiting for all these years get hurt. He can handle it. He has to. After minutes of fighting, Ruby managed to fend off the two men before collapsing to the ground unlocking the air car as well. Sapphire quickly ran to Ruby. His hat was removed due to the fight. Two scars were now visible across his forehead.

"So, Sapphire," Ruby muttered making Sapphire flinch because after all the bruises Ruby managed to talk. "Ruby, I'll take you to the hospital!"

"Sa-Sapph, wait. I just want to say that I was the one who saved you from those thugs when we were little. I remember it all too well; we were at the dragon festival when I saved you. I never stopped thinking about that girl. And now that she's here, I want to say." Sapphire was now starting to tear up.

"R-ruby . . ."

"I like you too Sapphire." Ruby said then fainted just as Sapphire started to carry Ruby to the nearest hospital.

**Mirage Hospital - 22:30**

"Sorry Ma'am, but I'm afraid you'll have to wait here while we work on the patient." A nurse said as she stopped Sapphire from coming inside the Emergency Room. Sapphire had to endure waiting from outside the Emergency Room for only 30 minutes before a doctor came out of the room to inform Sapphire that Ruby did not sustain many serious injuries and he was fine and awake now. She wasted no time and quickly went to Ruby's room. When she entered, she was surprised to see Ruby sitting up. "Ruby, are you okay?" Sapphire nervously asked.

"Yes, Sapphire. Although I don't remember what happened," Sapphire was shocked by Ruby's answer. "Umm, what was the last thing you remember?" Sapphire asked.

"Uh, I guess. We were on our way to the Ferris Wheel or something," Ruby answered. 'I guess he forgot my and his confession, huh?' Sapphire gave a sigh. "Okay, Ruby. I gotta go talk to the doctor about something, be right back, 'kay?" Sapphire left the room and went to the doctor. "Uhh, doc. How come he doesn't remember about the events of the past hours?"

"Maybe it was trauma, if the incident was new to the person and it was traumatic then it might cause shock." the doctor answered.

"Okay, doc. But will he be able to leave tomorrow afternoon. We kind of have school the next day." Sapphire asked. She cared for Ruby of course, but she wasn't going to risk her perfect attendance record.

"Yes, he didn't sustain any serious injuries so he'll be fine." the doctor said which made Sapphire ease up a little.

That night Sapphire slept in Ruby's room. She tried to sleep in an uncomfortable chair and after many attempts, she managed to sleep. Ruby woke up at 4 in the morning and saw Sapphire sleeping awkwardly in the chair. He quietly laughed and got up. He lifted Sapphire bridal style and placed her on his bed.

When Sapphire woke up, she found herself sleeping on Ruby's bed and Ruby was nowhere to be found. She frantically got up and started to search for him, finding him at the hospital back garden sitting near the fountain and watching the sunrise. She nervously approached him and started to speak.

"R-Ruby, you f-feeling better now?" Sapphire nervously asked.

"Huh? Sapphire, yes I've been feeling okay. I saw you sleep barbarically on the chair so I decided to do a good deed and set you on the bed," Ruby said which made Sapphire feel both angry and thankful at the same time. "What are you doing standing there? Sit with me." Ruby broke Sapphire's daze and she frantically sat next to Ruby.

"You know, I may not know what happened. I may be in a hospital right now but I think it's very sweet of you to invite me here. I could not have decided how to celebrate my weekend more special than this. Watching the sunrise with you; sitting in this beautiful fountain." Ruby said and Sapphire thought the same. It was nice to just stop and relax for a bit; away from the chaos of school.

They stayed in that position until a nurse had to interrupt them and say that it was time for Ruby's final check-up before leaving the hospital. They stood up hand-in-hand and went to the doctor's office. After about 15 minutes, they finally released Ruby of the hospital and they made their way to the hotel with Sapphire driving the air car.

"Goodness, where are those two? They haven't checked in yet since they left yesterday," Winona was pacing back and forth the lobby trying to figure out what happened with Ruby and Sapphire.

"Calm down, I bet they are just picnicking somewhere and they fell asleep." Wallace stood up to stop Winona's pacing just when the two came back in the hotel. "How did the date go?" Wallace said.

"What?! We weren't out on a date." Sapphire denied.

"But you two are holding hands. Clearly, a date was ensued during the evening and did sparks fly, if I may ask?" Wallace continued the teasing which made the two quickly let go of the other's hand while blushing furiously.

"HI! Am I interrupting something?" Skyla entered the lobby signaling the end of Ruby and Sapphire's vacation. "Time to go back to Unova, you guys!"

"Okay, wait a minute let us get our stuff first." Ruby said as the elevator finally stopped at the ground floor.

"Please hurry, I have a schedule to keep you know?" Skyla cheerfully said as the two closed the elevator.

**-15 minutes later-**

"Okay guys, all aboard!" a flight attendant said as Ruby and Sapphire said their goodbyes to Winona and Wallace.

"What do you think of them?" Wallace said as they were waving to them.

"Well, I could say that Ruby is a lot like you when you're younger. Cares about his image too much but still cares for other people," Winona said. "How about you?"

"Hmmmm, Sapphire is a lot like you when you're younger. Strong yet fragile." Wallace said. "I hope they recognize us when we're teaching at the academy next year."

"They should." Winona added.

**St. Jirachi Dorm - 19:00**

"Oh hey, Ruby! How did the date go?" Gold teased as he was teaching Wally how to play card games and the techniques on how to win on it.

"Too tired for this. Gotta go sleep for tomorrow." Ruby said as he jumped into the bed only to be greeted by a whipped cream prank on his face. "GOLD!"

"Haha, nailed it!" Gold smirked.

**St. Victini Dorm - 19:00**

"Oh hi, Sapphire! How did the date go?" Blue teased. Sapphire was shocked to see all of the girls there.

"Uhh, okay." Sapphire said plainly.

"Uhh, okay." Blue mimicked "Come on, give me details, give me everything!" Blue shouted.

**-the next day- Cafeteria - 12:15**

"So he just forgot?!" Crystal exclaimed at Sapphire when Sapphire was retelling again how the date went.

"Yes, do I have to repeat myself again? Yes, he forgot!" Sapphire now shouted irritated by the peskiness of the other girls.

"But you love him?" Blue instantly said bringing redness to Sapphire's face.

"What?! That prissy, I don't love him and never will." Sapphire denied.

Meanwhile at the other side of the table, another conversation was ensuing.

"So Ruby, how did the date go? I want to know so badly," Gold continued to tease Ruby while eating.

"I told you it wasn't a date," Ruby said trying to avoid the conversation.

"Come on, if it wasn't a date, then did you guys had a one night stand?" Gold teased more.

"No,"

"Honeymoon?"

"No,"

"Friends with benefits?"

"No,"

"Did you at least fondle with her?"

"No!"

"Do you not like her?"

"NO!"

"Ha, so you do love her!" Gold smirked while Ruby blushed falling for Gold's trap.

**"I DON'T LOVE RUBY!"**

**"I DON'T LOVE SAPPHIRE!"**

Ruby and Sapphire both shouted at the same time. Realizing that both of them had said the same thing, they immediately sat down blushing while the group laughed at the awkwardness between the two.

* * *

**Hehe, how did it look like? Since ARC III is done, finally! ARC IV is now underway, so guys review and prepare for Lyra!**


End file.
